WEAPONs in Business
by The MIB's
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto
1. It's Alive

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

It's alive!

Naruto wondered what hit her, when she woke up in the cave.

She thought she would be drinking sweet plant nectar since it was seeping from the ground by a tree root and she was thirsty. How was she supposed to know that a world of pain will follow, and then power and knowledge? She got smarter and knows how power works...and she discovered what the hell she just drank.

She drank the lifeblood of the Planet, the Lifestream. The Lifestream contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Lifestream are believed to be used to create new life on the Planet, and the energy of a person returns to the Planet when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. It is referred to many times as the life of the Planet itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the inhabitants of the Planet. It is also a sort of immune system for the Planet, flowing to and 'healing' scars in the Planet. All life is said to exist within the cycle.

If the Planet is in danger of being utterly destroyed, the Planet summons the Omega, which destroys the remaining life on the Planet so that it returns to the Lifestream, and takes the entire Lifestream itself, launching into the cosmos to find a new planet on which life can exist. She also learned of the WEAPONS which were once destroyed by a group of humans but will be reborn if the time calls for it. Wanting to know more, Naruto drank more of the Lifestream until she heard a voice in her head.

_Stop...any more and you'll be beyond hope._

'H-huh? Who are you?' Naruto asked around.

_I am...life. I am part of the Lifestream you are consuming out of need for knowledge. What you drink is the blood of the Planet itself. Stop child._ Naruto obeyed._ If it is knowledge you desire...all will come to you in time for you drank of Life. For now...rest. You drank too much._ and so, Naruto fell asleep, with the Lifestream she found disappearing into the ground.

Changes started in Naruto at once. Her thin, malnourished body became fuller, healthier and developed. She also got taller, that her clothes are now too small for her. Her whisker marks vanished, and the Kyuubi within her dissolved into the Mako in her body, along with the souls of her parents who were there. She gained their knowledge and her seal disappeared.

Upon waking up several hours later...she knew many, many things at once...and knowing the memories of her parents and the Kyuubi, she cried for a long time. She had long thought that she was abandoned, only to learn that they loved her and sealed themselves in her to be with her. She also knew that Mako 'tweaked' her body some. How is she going to explain this?


	2. Changes

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Changes

Back at Tazuna's house...

'You're finally ba...ck?' Sakura croaked as she, Sasuke, Tsunami, Kakashi and Tazuna stared at the girl who came back from training. Gone was the second waif-thin, small girl but...who gets overnight growth spurts? And why are her blue eyes glowing? She looked dead tired on her feet and by the looks of things, she dragged herself here and finally fainted. 'Naruto?!'

'I don't know what happened but...' Kakashi mused as he picked his student up. 'How are we going to explain this? People don't just physically change overnight, even for people with Kekkei Genkai. Her clothes are too small for her now. Sheez...'

'I'll give her a bath, Kakashi-san. She's very dirty.' Tsunami offered and Kakashi smiled.

'Sorry for the trouble, Tsunami-san...I'll send a report home in the meantime and you kids, behave.'

xxx

After cleaning her up, Tsunami was annoyed. 'Kakashi-san, who exactly takes care of that girl?' Kakashi cringed at this.

'Er she lives on her own...'

'_Clearly_ nobody told her how to be a proper girl!' she shrieked in annoyance. 'She somehow became a healthy, very developed girl overnight and she had no proper feminine wear and equipment?! She's a size C so we have to find a clothing store...'

'Oh crud...' needless to say, Kakashi found himself dragged to shopping, with Tsunami dragging him to shop for the girl's new clothes. Out of his pockets of course! With her having measurements, she could shop for what she needed. Ten bras and panties, and new shoes as well as a top and skirt. Upon having what's needed, Kakashi paid a hefty 9220 ryo and made a mental note to seriously pay attention to girls and ahem, their growth. He definitely doesn't want this to happen again! But at least compared to food in the country, clothes were cheap as people wanted food more than clothes.

Now they would wait until Naruto wakes from whatever heck happened to her while she was out training. She woke up the next day, however.

'Naruto, what happened to you yesterday?' Kakashi asked her worriedly. 'You came home a mess like a zombie or something.'

'My memories are a mess...I don't even know what happened myself.' Naruto slurred out. 'All I know is it hurt a lot when it happened...but I'm OK now.'

'Is that so? You became healthy, and had a growth spurt overnight.' Kakashi chuckled. 'You're now as tall as Sasuke. You're not a shorty anymore.' he joked, earning him a harrumph from his pupil. 'Are you really fine now?' Naruto nodded. 'Take it easy for now and stay home. Sasuke, Sakura and I will go to the bridge today.' and he left. When he was gone...Naruto cut her acting.

"It's better that nobody knows." she thought wryly. "Nobody should ever know of what I know." She then got up to look at herself in the mirror. Dang! The Mako made her body sexy and healthy! Sakura's bound to pop a blood vessel after seeing this! Moreover, what will Sasugay think? Teehee! And she got nice clothes too!

She smirked. She would test out her newfound powers and jutsus. This oughta be fun! Too bad she had to keep most of them...secret. Urgh! She trained in the backyard that morning, but her newfound senses sensed two people coming. She turned and with her newfound sight, she saw two men carrying swords headed her way. "Hm? I got a bad feeling about this." she snuck up on the two men stealthily.

'Yeah so what do we do with the woman after using her as hostage?'

'I dunno, boss said we can do whatever after her usefulness wore out and the old man dead.' the other chuckled. 'She better be a good screw. I haven't had any lately!' her personality as Kushina pissed her off. Naruto understood what the two men were talking about, and her father's persona took over. No mercy for the wicked, he says. Taking out her kunai, she appeared behind the two men and stabbed the back of their heads.

'Huu...mama and papa's personalities have yet to merge with mine.' Naruto mused as she wiped her kunai. 'I feel like having split personalities but...' she blushed. 'I like it.' she giggled childishly. 'I better go to the bridge~!' and she ran off for the bridge and snuck around. Her sensei is fighting Zabuza while Sasuke was fighting the Hunter they saw the other day. Sakura was guarding Tazuna...with rather shaky knees. She sweatdropped. Her 'mama' persona told her that Kunoichi standards sure went down since the Third World Wars ended when in her day, she was a skilled high-chuunin level at her age.

Even before her power-up, Naruto was stronger than Sakura. The girl hated getting sweaty, dirty and smelly, thus hardly trained at all and would rather much cheer Sasuke on at the side lines. Yet she had the nerve to call her weaker than she is? Haa?! There are times that she wanted to hit the pinkette but Kakashi would always diffuse the cat fights. She needs to humiliate the girl at least once, to wake her up to the reality of their chosen job career. But the situation now serves, since she's afraid for her life. After all, if Sasuke loses, she's next.

She's feeling a little vindictive.

She watched from afar for Sasuke to get hit all over by ice needles. By her hearing, Sakura shrieked on how dare the Hunter kill him. Uh duh? It's his job? But luckily for all of them, Sasuke isn't really dead. The Hunter used the same trick on him like he did Zabuza a week prior. After he 'killed' Sakura, she had to butt in. After all, Tazuna will die for real. 'Opps! I'm your next opponent!' Naruto cried as she appeared in front of Tazuna and snatched the needles meant for him mid-air.

'Naruto?!' Tazuna sputtered. 'But aren't you sick?!'

'I can't be sick now gramps...because this job's messed up. Not long ago, Gato sent two goons to your house to use Tsunami-san as hostage-slash-blackmail material. Right now or later, he'll be here personally with his army!'

'What?!' Tazuna and the Hunter cried. 'T-then...'

'I knew it...I was right all along.' the Hunter swore. 'Naruto-san, I believe our job in killing Tazuna-san is over...will you aid me in taking down Gato and his army?'

'Sure thing! Besides, I owe you one.' Naruto grinned. 'Sakura was the weakest in our team. She's a fangirl through and through her kind is the reason why shinobi look down on us Kunoichi. Rather than training to improve her skills, she hated getting down and dirty and would rather be a cheerleader and she had the nerve to say I'm the weakest. Now that Sasuke's defeated and you ahem, defeated her too, her silly fantasies are shattered. I just hope that she grows up after this mission.'

'B-but those two are dead aren't they?!' Tazuna choked out while looking at the downed Genin.

'No...he pulled the same death-state trick on them like he did his partner a week prior, so I'm not worried at all.' Naruto said airily. Tazuna and the Hunter could only gape. To them, she was more than a loudmouth idiot...

'Uh...the way you talk, it's like you just satisfied your vindictive feelings towards your teammate...' the Hunter deadpanned as Naruto looked sheepish, while a black aura came out of her that spooked them.

'Am I _that_ obvious? Ohhh-hohohoho!' she laughed complete with the pose of a haughty woman. The two men sweatdropped.

'S-she's vindictive...'

'So old man, go home for now. We'll handle this.' Naruto giggled as she took out two kunai. By emitting chakra and using shape manipulation, she now had beam swords.

'Oh? Nice trick. But why didn't you show something like that before?' the Hunter inquired curiously.

'Try having teammates like mine, and you'll be bound to want to keep most of you secret too.' Naruto snorted. 'Sasuke has a Superiority-Complex towards those weaker than him, and Inferiority-Complex to those stronger than him. He glares at those stronger and makes annoying demands. And to impress him, Sakura backs him up like a loyal puppy. There are many times I want to ask old man Hokage to switch teams but I'm afraid I'm stuck with them for life unless I get promoted to Chuunin. So I hide my skills to keep the two bitches happy even if it means getting insulted and put down every time. They're exhausting to be with.'

'That's harsh.'

'You're lucky you got a guy who appreciates you and sees you as an equal. I was watching since you came to the bridge actually.' Naruto smirked as soon, the Hunter perked up. 'Huh?'

'I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be joining you...I have something to do!' and the Hunter ran off. Naruto followed him to see him shield Zabuza with an ice mirror from a Raikiri. 'Zabuza-san, our mission has been compromised...we have been betrayed.'

'Izzat so? Get these mutts off me will ya?' said Zabuza gruffly.

'Naruto! Why are you here? Aren't you sick?' Kakashi sputtered out and Naruto had a feeling of deja vu going on...

'Gato's sent two thugs to two Tsunami-san as hostage.' Naruto grunted. 'I trashed them before heading here because Gato and a band of two-hundred will be here soon. By the looks of things, both of you are beat-up and exhausted, so leave the actions to us kids, OK boys?' she spoke in a sultry manner with hands on her hips.

'Oy Naruto, since when are you so uh...dang I can't describe your current attitude right now...' Kakashi groused out in a near-whining voice.

'It's called growing up, _-ttebane_.' Naruto stressed that verbal tic on purpose, causing Kakashi to gasp while Zabuza gave her a weird look on the face.

'Oy Kakashi, do Konoha kids tend to do 180 switches in personality? She's freaking me out.'


	3. Crimson

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Crimson

At the Bridge...

Naruto and the Hunter waited until shadows appeared from beyond the mist.

'Time to dispel the Kirigakure.' Zabuza muttered gruffly as he did so. The mist was gone, revealing Gato and his goons.

'You were right...they DID come.' the Hunter growled.

'Let's par~ty!' Naruto giggled as her kunai became chakra beam swords. 'Wheeee!' and she dashed like a blur at the group and Gato was dead before he can even talk. The men screamed in freak-out as a butcher-fest began.

'H-hey! Naruto-san! Don't do anything alone!' the Hunter sputtered as he dashed in too to watch over her. Kakashi was horrified at what he was seeing as his student butchered up men in glee.

'You looked rather horrified. Shouldn't you be proud?' Zabuza asked Kakashi wryly. 'Because I've never seen a kid that good since the days of war.'

'Naruto was never like that...' Kakashi choked. 'How on earth could she flip over a 180 just by being sick? What the hell happened?'

'Uh can I put in a word?' Tazuna slurred as he took a swig of sake. 'Your kid holds herself back a lot. She's very frustrated. She said that she does it because of her teammates.'

'I don't understand what you mean?' Kakashi sputtered out.

'Naruto holds back because Sasuke has a Superiority-Inferiority Complex and Sakura is his loyal puppy as she puts it.' said Tazuna. 'As much as it annoys her to be put down and insulted every time, she does it because if those two find out the truth, Sasuke will make demands and Sakura will back him up, two against one. She's also pissed that Sakura had the nerve to call her the weakest when all Sakura does is never train and sits on the sidelines to cheer her man on. She once wanted to switch teams cuz' it's suffocating but too bad the teams are set. You don't notice, Kakashi?'

'I thought it's just typical bickering...I never dreamed it's actually like that.' Kakashi swore, ashamed of himself.

'Your kids have issues.' Zabuza drawled as he sat, leaning on the bridge railings. 'Detrimental in missions. Consider yourself lucky we're professional nice guys, not psychos-for-hire.' Kakashi groaned. 'If I was you I'd get them a psych and make them face reality. Our job isn't that easy but 2/3 of your team are in fantasy land still. Your village coddles your Genin too much.'

'Is that so...? I think after this...massacre, I'll be having a word with them.' Kakashi sighed. 'And with Naruto. Tazuna-san, what happened to Sasuke and Sakura?'

'Uhhh...actually, Naruto waited for the Hunter guy to make pincushions out of them before saving my ass.' Kakashi gasped and Zabuza muttered, 'Nasty kid.' under his breath. 'She wanted Sasuke to see that his complex ain't savin' him, and she wanted Sakura to see that her crazy fantasies will never come true so she'll get motivated to get her act together. She knows the hunter kid wouldn't kill them anyway but due to job conflicts, she knew he'll kill me so she butted in.'

'...that's a nasty way of doing what she wanted.' Zabuza chuckled. 'I don't know if you're lucky or not.'

'Shut up.'

xxx

After the carnage, two blood-splattered teens marched back to the Jounin, with Naruto being sadistic in particular that she dragged her unconscious teammates by hair.

'Naruto, don't treat your teammates that way.' Kakashi scolded.

'Do I look like I care? I like them quiet better.' Naruto pouted.

'Ehehehe...right...Naruto-san, since we're not enemies anymore...' the Hunter said as he took off his mask, and surprised Naruto.

'Haku?!'

'Oy oy...' Zabuza sighed flatly. 'When did you two meet exactly?' he didn't get an answer as Naruto tackled his colleague, while yelling, 'I'll make sure you're a boy! You're too pretty to be one~!'

'Whaaa?! Hey! Don't touch me there! Eek!' Haku yelped as he struggled with the girl's roaming hands.

'...wow, you're pretty big down there...'

'Now that you're satisfied, get OFF me!' Kakashi, Zabuza and Tazuna sweatdropped. 'Why won't you believe I'm a boy?'

'I thought 'bullshit' at day one!'

And so, after much chaos and more fuss, the two groups separated. Back at Tazuna's house, after putting Sakura and Sasuke to bed...

'Naruto, we need to talk.' Kakashi told her. 'I heard about everything, from Tazuna. Why didn't you say anything?'

'It's pointless unless you see it with your own eyes.' Naruto snorted. 'You never take your eyes off your book so it's one ear in, one ear out. So coming to you about issues is pointless.' OW! That dang hurt! He was unreliable? 'I'll be frank with you. You preach about Teamwork but you never do anything about it. You come late three hours, just chuck one D-Rank at us and then send us home afterwards. You never did anything about us or for us. Then the only thing you taught us is how to climb trees since Zabuza showed up. And you're wondering why I hate this team and kept plenty from you?' and she vanished using Shunshin.

The Mako did more than physically change her. It also brought out her true feelings too.

xxx

Naruto had gone back to the place where she found the Mako, only to see that it's not there anymore. She knew that the voice told her that if she took in more mako, she'll be beyond saving. Mutate into a Makonoid but she wanted to see it one last time. 'I guess it hid from me so I won't drink any more huh? I want to talk to that voice more though. It gave me all I wanted to know about mama and papa...and I got their know-how too. But I'm not like them. I know their moves but I need some work on my own.' she chuckled. 'Training is in order in Konoha I guess. Until I can do their moves.'

She knows it'll be a week before Sasuke and Sakura can walk again, so she used that week to train on speedy hand seals. In her memories, her father was really fast in them. And she learned that the Academy, until Iruka was her teacher, taught her wrong. Jerks! Who needs them, she had her parents to help her! She can be happy with her memories. She doesn't need anyone else. She feels that way.

'...I found you at last.' Naruto didn't bother turning around. In her mako memory, she knows that voice.

'Crimson.' Naruto spoke as behind her was a ginger-haired man in a leather red coat with black leather pauldrons and black military fatigues and knee-high boots. 'What would a WEAPON want with me?'

'I simply came to see you, little Maelstrom. You now know of what's kept from today's generation.' he said as he picked her up bridal style. 'Knowing of it led mankind to folly and greed. Greed that nearly destroyed the world once several millennia ago. You rediscovered the power of the Planet.' Naruto sighed before looking back up at him.

'...don't worry. The Planet gave me what I want. The truth they kept from me. I always wanted to know if I was loved or not. If they think I'm a monster or not.' the winged man gave her a sad smile.

'Three memories flow within you. Your memories and your parents.' Crimson told her. 'I am here to help make you one.' Naruto shook her head.

'No, don't...I'd rather we stay separate. I want to see mama and papa whenever I want. Even if it costs me my sanity...I want to be with them. If we become one, their experiences will become mine...and I'll never see their faces ever again. I don't want that.'

'I see...then I will wait. Wait until you have no choice.' Crimson told her. 'I hope by then you're satisfied. Otherwise you'll be a danger to the Planet as well...'

'And I'll be terminated. I know.' Naruto snorted. 'I want to hold on to these separate personalities for a bit longer.' she insisted. 'Will you come see me sometimes, Genesis? I think you're the only person who lifted me up like this. I missed out a lot on what being a kid is like. Can I be a kid around you?' Genesis snorted.

'Being a kid huh? It's been ages since I was last one.' he chuckled. 'I will meet with the other WEAPONS and see if I am free to laze around. We have a Planet to watch over and make sure humanity doesn't do anything stupid again.' and he crystalized before vanishing into dust.

'He's really nice.' Naruto giggled. 'Princely too.' she then got out of the cave she was in. 'The week-long wait is over...' and she went back to Tazuna's house where her team was still there, having breakfast.

'You're back, Naruto.' Kakashi greeted with a strained smile. He was still reeling from last week on 'how he sucks' after all. When Sasuke and Sakura awoke, he evaluated their performances which also enabled him to criticize them. But he also told them how to overcome those flaws as a shinobi and as a person. He hoped that things will improve a little. Or maybe not...judging from the way Sakura glared at Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand, stared.

This is Naruto without that horrid, orange jumpsuit?! She's hiding such a body in such ugly clothes...he knew Sakura was jealous.

'Naruto! Put some clothes on!' Sakura shrieked shrilly while pointing at her. Naruto merely sneered as she took her place in the table.

'If you _actually_ had a figure, you'd be wearing a string bikini to impress Sasuke. Wouldn't that be hypocrisy on your part? Then again, you're a straight as a rod and flat as a board. Not even a kiddie bikini would look good on you.' Sakura went red before purple at this.

'Why you!' Sakura was ready to jump at her other teammate until Kakashi put his foot down.

'No fighting on the table.' Kakashi spoke sternly. 'Sit.' scowling, Sakura sat down. 'And Naruto, quit provoking your teammate.'

'That harridan started it. If she wants a fight, we'll take this outside and not the table.' Naruto snorted. 'Unless she's scared? Weakling fangirl who never trained because she didn't want to get sweat and dirty and instead dreaming of 'Sasuke-kun' to be her knight in white horse while I trained everyday after chores?' the tone was getting condescending and colder.

Mt. Sakura erupted.

'That's it bitch! You and me, outside! Now!' Sakura thundered in rage. Naruto laughed chillingly and stood up, her glowing blue eyes glowing brighter.

'Back up your claim little whore...' Naruto spoke mockingly as she was by her side in a blink, and pushed her...she flew and bashed her way out of the house with the force of Naruto's push. 'Oh my, so weak a little love tap bashed you out of the house~? Ahahahahaha!'

'Naruto!' Kakashi cried while running out to check on Sakura.

'Do that, _sensei_...after all, you never looked at me not even once, so I don't really care for your opinion anymore!' and she vanished in a flash of blue light.

'Naruto?!' Sasuke spluttered as his other teammate was gone. 'Kakashi, Naruto disappeared!'

'What?!'


	4. Konoha

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto 466

* * *

Konoha

Naruto found herself giddy in delight that she could instantly teleport to places. She could teleport to Konoha and with her new power, could pickpocket with much more ease, and sealed her newly-earned funds in a scroll. Back at Tazuna's house, Sakura was hurting from a very bruised back, and had to lie down on her stomach with an ice bag on her back.

'Kakashi, what the hell's going on with Naruto? She was never like that before.' Sasuke groused out, clearly disturbed by how the blonde acted.

'While I'll have a word with her, you and Sakura look back on how you treated her during our time together as a team.' Kakashi told him sternly. 'You can say that she snapped. She will no longer take anyone's abuse and will bite back. I'll go find her.' and he left the house. "Naruto...what happened to and with you?" he remembered the cheerful, ever-so-optimistic girl and now a 180 she became cold, mocking and condescending...add ruthlessness to the equation.

After some hours, he found a note carved into a tree that had its bark scraped off.

_I'm in no mood to deal with the little_  
_whore on the trip home, so I took the_  
_liberty of going home on my own. I'll_  
_be enjoying Ichiraku!_

_-Naruto_

"Great, she's no longer even in the country!" he swore. He would have to send Pakkun to report to the Hokage about this...

xxx

At a certain house...

Naruto is now in her parents' house. It was hidden in various seals. It looked like an abandoned, haunted apartment everyone avoided but to her who can get in, it's _home_. The house her parents lived in...until that day. And there was only one room, and a nursery that's half-way done. It was supposed to be her room. But she never got a chance to sleep in it. She burst into tears at what-could-have-beens. She went to the master's bedroom right next to it...while blushing as she knew her parents did the deed on that bed. That's how they ahem, created her after all.

She knew the seals done on the property. She reinforced it with magic and widened the property range, so she had more room and nobody would go near her home. She'll protect it, come hell or high waters. It's all she has.

She went to her room. She removed the crib, and used Henge on herself to buy herself a cute bed without getting kicked out or overcharged. She hated this village and hated the fact that her parents died for them. What's to love in this place ANYWAY?

xxx

'So...you met her, niisan.' glowing orange eyes glowed as Genesis returned to a crystal cave where they stayed in. In the cave was a woman in white trapped in crystal, a young girl, a man in a red cape and a blonde in black.

'Yes...lonely kid who just wanted to be loved when she's hated all her life.'

'That usually ends into someone who wants the world destroyed for being dealt with bad cards in life. And she now had access to the power we have.' said the blonde wryly. 'Look at the people we put up with. Sure it's that chakra thing so far but now it'll soon be someone in our level.'

'I know. Sooo...who's up for babysitting duty in Konoha? The ahem, parent-material?' Genesis asked them. 'And Gaia no, don't look at me because I'm no father material. She wants a _parent_.' he emphasized.

'Parent huh...?'

'How about you Cloud? Weren't you being a daddy to two kids once?' the young girl chuckled.

'Hey, Denzel was my only (adopted)child Shelke. Marlene had a new mother in Tifa and Barret was still alive then. Even then, with my messed-up self back then, fatherhood wasn't easy. It took me until he was 19 until I got the hang of it.'

'That's why you're the man for the job.' Genesis chuckled, 'Go on, Cloud.' Cloud sprouted a white wing before taking off. 'Being a father huh? Being what we are, we can't exactly settle down can we?' he snorted wryly.

'That is the curse Shinra bestowed on us.' the other man stated dryly. 'And soon, the Planet employed us as her new WEAPONS when we truly had the Planet's interests at heart. We've been WEAPONS for 6000 years now.'

'Hmph, I'm just glad the Planet made my body a little older before giving us this fate.' Shelke huffed. 'I'd hate to be a little girl for several thousand years.' She appeared as a young teenager around 14-16. 'It would suck.'

'That's because Shalua butted in before she became one with the Lifestream.' the other man chuckled. 'Apparently she isn't too happy with you being a child for life.'

'Yeah...'

xxx

Cloud Strife, known as the Golden Weapon(since he was stronger than Sephiroth, Genesis and Vincent) took to the skies headed for Konoha. Upon arrival there, he too, crystallized and became dust to sneak his way into the village, where he re-materialized. There, he was disguised as a civilian. The perks of being a WEAPON was equivalent to godhood. The power to warp reality, time, element, and psychic abilities, powers granted to every chosen Human WEAPON that earned the favor of the Planet besides their strengths being augmented by the lifeblood of the Planet itself. However, if they fall out of favor, the Planet can easily take back these powers and render them human once more.

While the prospect was TEMPTING, who else can protect the world from humanity's foolishness out of greed? Doesn't anyone else care anymore?

That got Cloud seriously miffed at times. Oh well...if Naruto plays her cards right, they may very well have another companion in their small group of four. Lucrecia wasn't counted. She is the last human who possessed Jenova Cells, and her taint was too much for even the Planet to cleanse, so she can only be put in stasis for the sake of the world. Vincent and Shelke watches over her while watching over their assigned posts.

He went to Naruto's house, led by Mako sense. He found a house safeguarded with sealing magic wards, which he effortlessly entered and found the house being cleaned top-to-bottom by a legion of Naruto Clones. 'Which one is real?' he twitched.

'Oh, none of us are real.' one of the clones said. 'The real one went out to buy furniture for her bedroom.'

'Oh. I'll wait in the living room then.' Cloud shrugged. He was about to step in when one of the clones whistled and raised her hands in the 'stop' expression.

'Take your shoes off, I just cleaned the floor!' she scolded. Cloud blushed from getting flustered, and took his boots off before going in barefoot.

xxx

While buying furniture in disguise, she sensed Cloud's coming. She hurriedly sealed her purchases in scrolls before returning home by flash-teleporting...and at the same time, her team got home.

At the Hokage's Office...

'Welcome back, Kakashi.' the Hokage greeted. 'Although I have some concerns about your team regarding your reports.'

'Well yes...what do we do about them?' Kakashi asked him. 'Passing them is a mistake. I was only forced to because of the pressure on me.' the Hokage raised an eyebrow at this.

'I believe I AM the Hokage, Kakashi, not the council.' said the Hokage tartly. 'They have absolutely no power over my shinobi. I believe it's high time I remind everyone of that. But what's done is done. All we can do now is the switch of teams as your current team is just asking for trouble. We'll be having a chat with Kurenai and Asuma soon. The other two have yet to return from their D-Rank in the farms. Regarding your reports...they must be broken up.'

'I want to talk to the Academy Teachers too.' Kakashi growled. 'Who was it who wrote that Sakura is the most skilled and outstanding? The girl had almost no skills and no more than a civilian with chakra! As Naruto so bluntly pointed out, she refuses to train in fear of getting dirty, sweaty and smelly and get calluses, and would rather cheer Sasuke in the sidelines like a cheerleader and dream of him saving her on a white horse! Sure she's got book smarts but where the heck is the application? I'm suspecting somebody pulled strings...' then both men groaned.

'Her mother.' they chorused in a deadpan voice. Sakura's mother is a member of the Civilian Council.

'That's something I have to do something about as well...influences in the Academy.' the Hokage swore. 'And Sasuke?'

'At least the reports of him and his grades are accurate. I've seen his skills.' Kakashi sighed. 'Personality-wise, he is see-sawing into Superiority and Inferiority Complex, prompting Naruto to hide her true skills even if it meant getting insulted and put down every day. At Nami no Kuni, his arrogance and self-imposed superiority cost him. Luckily for us, Zabuza and Haku are professional workers and lucky for him, Haku is nice and didn't like killing anyone, simply putting his opponents in a death-state with needles. Had it been Zabuza, he'd be _long dead_ with the man having little patience for idiots and criticized us for coddling our Genin too much. That was something Naruto took advantage of to make them see reality and it turns out, the two met and became friends during our stay there. The funny thing was, she was so skeptical he was a boy, she had to 'make sure' he really is one.' he chuckled. 'She checked down south and marveled his size, poor kid.' the old Hokage made a face about that. 'Then again I don't blame anyone, Haku's prettier than a real girl.' the Hokage sweatdropped. 'We ended on rather friendly terms with still more criticizing from Zabuza.'

'I-is that right...and where is Naruto?'

'She went home ahead without a by-your-leave after snapping on Sakura. She disappeared on us.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'I've been worried since. Is she here in the village? She got home three days ago...or I hope.'

'WHAT?!'


	5. Children

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Children

It took a while for the men to confirm that Naruto is in the village, after having a Hyuuga ANBU look for the only child with extremely potent chakra since the Hokage couldn't find her on his crystal ball. He found her buying furniture in disguise, but asked for off-duty for a few hours as her chakra could have temporary flash-blind effects on any Hyuuga.

Kakashi took to stalking his pupil...who went home to a location he knew too well. His sensei's home. "Is it fate that she found their house? Since when?" he thought as he went into the wards, only to find himself blocked from entry. "I'm blocked? But I was keyed in for years! Did she twist the security upon learning how from scrolls they must have left behind? If so, for how long is she self-training without our knowledge? And training on seals without supervision is just asking for trouble." he thought worriedly as try as he could, he was blocked out.

xxx

'What? You're blocked out from 'his' house that she now lives in?' Sandaime gasped as Kakashi nodded. 'I don't know where she found her real house...she must have stumbled into it and took to living in it since. I suspect she also discovered the truth on her own there.' he sighed. 'I was hoping to tell her when she made Chuunin but it cannot be helped. I know she'll be mad at me too for keeping it from her but I have no choice.'

'You gave me a team with kids who have issues enough to construct the freaking monument, I'm also tempted to ask for a salary raise.' Kakashi drawled flatly. 'And I can't wait for team-switching already. As much as I want to keep Naruto in my team, I can't. Who knows how strong she really is through self-training that Sasuke might get issues over it and she'd blow him through walls like she did Sakura.'

'Sigh...a long talk with Kurenai and Asuma is in order. We'll wait for them to get home today, then we talk tomorrow in the morning. Inform your team in advance that you'll be absent and for crying out loud, be on time.'

xxx

The Namikaze House...

'Cloud? Did you replace Genesis in persuading me to merge?' Naruto asked Cloud who was reading a book on her couch.

'No. I just came here to check on you and train you in controlling your newfound powers.' Cloud told her. 'Running around with no experience in Mako is just asking for trouble. And I take it that you got interested in swordsmanship as well judging by how you slew that platoon of 201.'

'Well...it felt natural you know?' Naruto giggled as she jumped on him. 'Prior to drinking Mako, I had no idea what swordsmanship was then next thing I know, I'm natural at it. It's weird and funny!' Cloud shook his head in bemusement at this.

'I'd scold you for the idiocy of drinking Mako but lucky for you, you only got slightly poisoned, courtesy of the Kyuubi in you but right now, Mako turned Kyuubi into pure mako energy, the power we use. Drinking mako again will cause typical poisoning symptoms in a human so be careful, if you ever find another spring. For now, you can't call me Cloud Strife in this village. I will be using the name Kumoi Kuroudo(雲井 蔵人) he said as he wrote the name in air, leaving behind white energy streaks.

'OK. For now I'll cook some food...I got hungrier than usual...it's not something in my newfound knowledge about the Planet since my parents' memories took up most of the space.'

'Well, Mako speeds up metabolism to superhuman levels, hence you regenerate in the eyes of people. However, for that metabolism to work, we need a lot of food.' Cloud told her. 'We've been doing it for 6000 years now.' Naruto's jaws dropped at this.

'Gah, you're ancient! An old fossil!' Cloud twitched. Granted, he's 6026 years old...

'I am young looking, not an old crone!' this started a tickle-torture on the couch.

xxx

Next day...

Team 7 met up, with a hostile aura between Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke was glad for the peace, but this is absolutely stifling! He cursed the day that he got landed with a three-hour-late sensei...who shockingly arrived on time.

'Yo, fellows!' he greeted cheerfully only to be attacked by two-thirds of his team. 'Whoa!'

'Alright you fake, who the hell are you?!' Naruto demanded in annoyance.

'The day Kakashi's on time is the day I see a blue moon!' Sasuke snorted as Kakashi sweatdropped. They think he's a fake for simply arriving on time!

'Ahem, I have to be on time today to tell you that today's an off-day...for you guys at least.' he said. 'Important Jounin Meeting and all so you guys can do whatever. See ya!' and he disappeared. Naruto snorted before fading to dust, copying Cloud's trick of disappearing.

"Now how the hell did she do that?"

xxx

Hokage's Office...

'Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, glad to see you're all here.' said the Hokage. 'We need a talk regarding Team Placements.' two of three stiffened. 'What do you think of your members?'

'I don't get what you mean but I'm doing fine with my team...but I'm still failing with Hinata.' Kurenai lamented. 'No matter what we do, she won't come out of her shell but at least she helps out in missions by support and healing with her homemade creams. She's very reluctant to fight and only does so when she's nowhere near her teammates in fights, like a last resort. Shino and Kiba act as brains and brawn respectively although there's a one-sided clash on Kiba's part when he wants things his way and it takes my putting my foot down for logical reasons.'

'My Ino-Shika-Cho trio eh?' Asuma mused thoughtfully. '2/3s of my team lazy and find Ino an annoying, domineering woman, they just don't have the balls to say that to her face because they'll be nagged at until she got tired and they want their hearing functional before they get old.' he chuckled. 'But when it's business, it's business. Apparently hanging around with their fathers taught them to be professional when the time calls for it and can effortlessly function as a budding trio.'

'You already know my case Hokage-sama but for the sake of these two, I'll repeat.' and Kakashi repeated his findings much to the shock of the two others.

'I take it two of them is the reason why you're asking us about our teams?' Kurenai mused with a frown. She had a bad feeling about this...

'Yes. Right now, Team 7 is trouble in the making that could lead to disastrous missions in the future due to clashing personalities.' said the Hokage as Kurenai and Asuma stiffened at this. 'Which is why we're switching members to replace Sakura and Naruto in Team 7, and put Sakura and Naruto away from each other in teams where both can mature individually. Sasuke can't leave Kakashi as he's the only one who can teach him his Sharingan, now that he awakened it. Let's go back to their behavior in the Academy...Iruka-kun.' Iruka appeared by coming out of genjutsu from the walls.

'Hai...I've only known them for three years so my observations may not sync with the previous teachers.' said Iruka. 'Let's start with the ladies. Sakura...well, from the old papers I got, she used to be shy and self-conscious because of her forehead. The other girls tended to bully her for it until she befriended Ino. Then when Sasuke transferred the next day, let's just say that things went south faster than a coin falling to the ground. They started competing for his attention and the funny or sad thing was, depending on your point of view, he never even knew they existed until they started badgering him for attention, and praising him every hour for being cool.' he sweatdropped. 'They competed in grades with Sakura being better in brains, but Ino was better in skills with a clan to back her up, while Sakura is from an affluent civilian family due to her mother's seat on the council.'

'Next, Hinata. I admit that I hardly know anything about her as she had this uncanny talent in being invisible, even if she's in her seat in the room.' he continued with a chuckle. 'She has a tendency of startling others when she speaks to them so her sneaking skills are ideal for assassination if only she isn't so shy. She's friendly nonetheless and blushes too easily. Performance-wise, she has high grades and skills, but very, very reluctant to apply those skills being a pacifist. And to her credit, the only other girl who's NOT a fangirl.'

'Lastly, Naruto.' Iruka looked rather fond as he said her name. 'She's the deadlast of her class as she hated lectures and it's one ear in, one ear out thing but when it comes to practicals, she gets excited and does her best. She's the highest in practicals but her grades are awfully low in education...then every exams, which I reported to you years in my term Hokage-sama, there are discrepancies in her quizzes and exams. It took my approaching a friend in the Cryptology Unit to decipher it because answers are expertly erased and wrong ones put in, perfectly imitating her horrible handwriting. That or her paper's a blank, and I see traces of Genjutsu on it. She is sabotaged by other teachers, so you just told me to put in 50 in her grades as a barely-pass mark, and not a zero but we never did find who's sabotaging her. And she's clearly aware of it but couldn't do a thing as nobody cared, until I came along. Only then was she able to open her problems to me and that's how you found out. The only thing no one can sabotage, was her talent in practicals. She has high stamina and motivation in physical training, and taijutsu class. She's close friends and prank-buddies with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and her evasion skills are so high that despite the Chuunin catching her fellow mischief-makers, it had to take ANBU _hours_ to get her or if they can't, it's me who they get for my Echolocation Technique. With her skills, she should have graduated early but they also sabotage the Final Exams. Everyone knows her weakest skill was the Bunshin no Jutsu and they ensure it's the Final Exam so she never passes, until the Mizuki Incident six months back.'

'Then over to the boys...Shino. He's definitely not shy but he's very self-conscious. It's no news that nobody likes to be near the local bug-boy so he applies himself in training as he had more free time than the others who socialize. He shares the same invisibility talent Hinata has with the emotional capacity of a rock. He prefers bugs for companions than people themselves. He resents it when nobody thinks of him as he's easily...forgettable.'

'Kiba, he often cuts classes with Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji and they tend to hang out at the Practice Hall for fun or for causing mischief.' Iruka snorted. 'He's also easily provoked and doesn't like it when his alpha status is challenged, thus he's prone to making mistakes. But he's friendly and amiable as long as his 'pack position' isn't threatened or compromised.'

'Shikamaru...dear gawd, don't ask.' Iruka snorted. 'If he didn't think that breathing, eating and drinking water is too much effort for him, he would have been dead long ago.' the others snickered. The Nara laziness was too famous. Even to foreign countries who was unfortunate to put up with Nara Shikaku as a Diplomat Agent. 'However, that laziness aside, he's a good friend with a good head on his shoulders. When nobody wanted to play with Choji or be friends with him, he chooses Choji as a friend than the others. When nobody wanted to be near Naruto because their parents said so, he approached her. In turn, he earned two very loyal friends and then there's Kiba. He got three good friends because he's a good kid. He enjoyed old men's pasttimes and he hated conflicts but when fights come up, he would defend his friends by verbal and psychological warfare through his genius since he dislikes fighting.'

'Choji...there's never a day I don't see that boy eating chips or whatever snacks he has on him. Sure they need their weight for the clan jutsu but it's also the reason why nobody wanted to be friends with him at first, until Shikamaru took him under his wing. He learned how to be confident when he was timid prior to meeting Shikamaru and Naruto. With the right people, he grew the right way in school but his greatest weakness will be his lack of self-confidence. Shikamaru is key to his growth as a person so I seriously do NOT recommend that these two be separated.'

'Lastly, Sasuke.' said Iruka. 'He used to be a gentle, cheerful boy with an abhorrence to girls because of ahem, daily exposure to fangirlism. Even his brother Itachi would run for the hills and help him run when their fangirls are on the verge of catching those two.' he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 'However, his confidence was low because he was often overlooked by his family in favor of his prodigious brother, hence the Inferiority Complex. Then after the clan massacre, his personality did a 180. He became cold, indifferent, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and at times, unreasonable. He preferred doing things alone and despite that, he excelled among his peers.'

'Now then, we need to switch two members of Team Kakashi and place them into teams where they can grow. Then replace them with members wherein Sasuke will not feel threatened through his Inferiority Complex and stir trouble in the team. Sakura will never grow in a team with Sasuke in it, and Naruto will trigger his complexes.'

'What do you mean, Hokage-sama?' Iruka blinked.

'Naruto self-trains on her own and with her stamina and endurance from you-know-what, she's training for hours until she drops. In physical aspects, she's superior to all of her peers but her skills are below-average due to sabotage. So I hope that Kakashi improves her at least?' the Hokage asked, looking at Kakashi.

'Er sorry Hokage-sama but I tried to drill teamwork more than improving their skills.' Kakashi admitted gloomily. 'I want them to learn to care for each other before teaching them skills. But due to volatile personalities, it was a lost cause.'

'Now then, who's willing to give up a member to have a new girl into their team?' the old Hokage sighed wearily.


	6. Switching

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Switching

At the training grounds...

'So it's your off-day today, so let's get busy.' said Cloud as they left the house after a heavy meal. 'You took an interest in swordsmanship so let's do just that. By your build, you can't lift heavy broadswords or busters in my case, so katanas would be your best bet.' he said as they went into a weapons' shop with Naruto in disguise. 'Pick whatever that feels right with you.' he said as Naruto began looking around the katanas...and picked one. It had a bronze-colored guard and hilt. The hilt was long enough for two-handed holders.

'Interesting name...Ashura.' Naruto snorted as she saw it's nameplate on the walls. 'I'll take this one, Cloud. I can afford it, don't worry.' Cloud nodded as Naruto paid up for the sword that cost 65000 ryo. Upon paying for it, she also bought a sheath and a wrap so she can pull her sword from the back. But Cloud...found the wrap inconvenient and expressed his sentiments at home.

'Naruto, this strap is inconvenient.' Cloud told her as he looked at the leather strap. 'You said you studied seals, right?'

'From mama and papa's notes, yeah.'

'From today's society and craftsmanship, the magnetic straps of old are lost now, but we can remake them through seals.' said Cloud. Naruto looked up at him.

'Magnetic strap?' Cloud materialized his weapon and the aforementioned strap on his person. 'Oh, it magnetizes the metal in both strap and sword but won't the magnet be harmful to the body?'

'Yes, which is why Shinra created a plate under the magnet that regulates the magnetism to the sword and the magnet plate so it will not harm the body. We forgot how to do it so maybe you can recreate it using Fuinjutsu?' Naruto's eyes sparkled.

'That's a challenge!' she cried. 'I'm definitely gonna do it!' Cloud chuckled.

'How about we train first on your sword skills? You can't just wave the weapon around like trying to hit a pinata...'

That whole day, Cloud drilled kenjutsu basics into Naruto. Granted, he himself is raw and self-taught until Genesis polished his 'horrid technique'. He is simply passing on the SOLDIER Style of swordsmanship to her. The basics, is that she gets used to her weapon first, and adjusting her body, weight, stance, distance and technique to her enemy who is within her range. All this while Cloud made her wield a leaded Bokken he himself created with his power.

The catch?

It weighed 100 kg. To be fair, she's mako-enhanced...it's the equivalent of 20 kg for normal adult-use standards for veteran, hardcore swordsmen. Nasty catch aside, Naruto forced herself to try get used to it within the day, while ordering some clones to get cooking tonight's dinner. A pot of rice alone is what it takes to satisfy a mako-enhanced person and there's TWO in the house...

xxx

Next day...all teams are in the Hokage's Office.

'Team Switching?!' some of the more vocal members of the Rookie Nine, namely Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru blurted out.

'Yes. A situation arouse wherein all of you must trade one member and get placed in a new team.' said the Hokage. 'We decided on who to switch with who. This is what will happen.' he said as he yanked down a roll of white cartolina rolled up and showed the original team placings, and beside it, is the new team placings.

In Team 7, Sakura and Naruto were replaced with Hinata and Shino. To Sakura's morbid horror. Sasuke was glad that the nasty atmosphere in his two teammates are gone. Hinata was glad she had a familiar face, and Shino wondered what will happen now.

In Team 8, Hinata and Shino were replaced with Ino and Sakura to the girls' horror that they're stuck with each other. Kiba wasn't too happy that the only useful girl got replaced with two useless ones, and why couldn't he get Naruto instead or keep Hinata.

In Team 10, Ino was replaced with Naruto, and she, Shikamaru and Choji were OK with it and were happy with the change.

'What's the reason for the switching, Hokage-sama?' Kiba whined. 'I got two useless bitches replacing Hinata and Shino!'

'WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!' Ino and Sakura shrieked in angry offense and made a move to hit him, but he casually dodged them.

'The reason for this, is strained team dynamics caused by volatile personalities clashing. Especially on the girls' part.' said the Hokage. 'I'd rather not elaborate but all senseis and the fathers of the Ino-Shika-Cho agreed on it yesterday. And based on your teacher, Iruka's observations of all of you, we made difficult choices. Right now, get used to your new teammates, and learn to work together as _professional Genin_. Or some of you will go back to the Academy for re-training if we don't see any sign of growing up from the lot of you.'

'...yes sir.' the Genins chorused.

xxx

'Ah, we got lucky with Naruto.' Choji chirped as Naruto is now member of Team 10.

'Yeah, you guys and Kiba are the only people I can bear at school.' said Naruto, with her hands on the back of her head.

'So with Naruto replacing Ino, let's discuss her skills so we can make a new form of Teamwork.' said Asuma. 'It's practically Naru-Shika-Cho now.'

The kids laughed.

xxx

'Now then, Ino, Sakura. I have heard from Asuma and Kakashi about your abysmal performances in their teams. Your actions put the name of Kunoichi to shame with your attitude and work ethics, and girls like you are reason why shinobi look down on us, and get us serious Kunoichi dragged down with you.' Kurenai looked at Ino and Sakura sternly. 'There will be no complaining in training, or the two of you will go back to the Academy. Is that clear?' Kurenai knew she must shed the 'big sister figure' Kiba is familiar with to whip these girls into shape.

'Y-yes, sensei.'

'Kiba, try to be civil to these girls, but you'll give me a hand in beating what Kunoichi is into their skulls. Do not hold back.' Kiba grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

'Akamaru will be doing most of the work but hey, I give the orders so it'll be fun!'

'W-what'll you do, dog-breath?' Sakura challenged him as Akamaru ate a food pill Kiba gave him, and Kiba used a jutsu to make him VERY big, while Kurenai cuffed Sakura's right ankle to Ino's left in high speeds that the two girls didn't notice, and Kiba's grin got ferally sadistic.

'Train you in stamina and running speeds...Akamaru, if you catch them, bite em'! Now!'

Ino and Sakura screamed as they ran for it, occasionally tripping until they learned how to run on three legs. 'Well whaddyou know? they CAN work together afterall.' Kiba snickered.

'We got a long way to go though.' Kurenai shook her head.

xxx

After the team introductions...

'Now then, Let's get working on Teamwork Skills before I teach you new skills.' Kakashi smiled. 'If you pass my Teamwork Tests, you learn a new jutsu from me.' he got their attention at this. 'We'll then have another teamwork test utilizing the new skills you've learned, until all three of you are well-oiled fighting machines. Are we clear? We are a frontal assault team, never forget that.'

He was sad that Naruto left his team but...it must be done. And his team is too quiet!

xxx

In Team 10 Grounds...

Cloud was there before Team 10 arrived there.

'Who are you?' Asuma asked the beautiful young man with spiky hair and glowing blue eyes before him. His eyes were like that of Naruto's. He wore a white polo shirt, jeans and loafers.

'Her kenjutsu master. I'm Kumoi Kuroudo.' Cloud smiled. 'I will not interfere in her ninja training. I am just her mentor in kenjutsu and that's it.' Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji gave him a skeptical look.

'Niisan, you're not exactly convincing dressed like a civilian going to school...' Naruto giggled. Cloud rolled his eyes and tossed her the bokken.

'Hmph, not all ninja have to be bad-ass looking to be convincing.'

'So uh...we're here to introduce ourselves and I'm afraid you'll have to give me more than your name since I don't see you in files.' Asuma raised an eyebrow at this.

'Er because I just arrived?' Cloud chuckled. 'I met the li'l blondie at Nami no Kuni and I saw potential in her before I travel again. I want someone to inherit my style before I wander off again. It's a style good for skinny guys like me and ahem, manly girls.'

Mt. Naruto erupted.

'WHO'RE YOU CALLING MANLY GIRL, CLOUD?!' she roared as she chased the laughing blonde around the field.

'Er...she's the only girl who went down and dirty with us whenever we played...' Choji whispered to Shikamaru who nodded.

'Alright CHILDREN, enough!' Asuma called out, clapping his hands with the two blondes freezing in their tracks and glared at him.

'Who're YOU calling children?!'

'The both of you idiots!'

xxx

Asuma sported two bumps on his head. 'Ahem, let's begin shall we?' he coughed as the others sat before him. 'Naruto, you already know what Choji and Shikamaru can do, but none of us know what you can do besides Kenjutsu. And I have a feeling that Kuroudo will start coming with us on missions, since his chosen apprentice is here on our team.'

'Hummm...I'm just starting out on fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, then tree-climbing, water-walking, my best skills are taijutsu but I'm pretty good in weapons too.' that was from her parents' memories...it was like instinct on her part. 'Oh yes, traps too! ANBU are dumb enough to get caught in it! Hyahyahyahya!' Naruto cackled, causing Asuma to sweatdrop.

"And they say they're the best." Asuma sweatdropped, recalling Iruka's stories. He had a trap master and incoming Seals Expert, and novice swordswoman. 'Right...'

'Er I remember that ANBU are the best from what I'm hearing, yet they're easily caught by you?' Cloud blinked. 'Wow, standards sunk!' he exclaimed in astonishment.

'Gah, shaddap Kuroudo.' Asuma blushed in embarrassment. If ANBU sucked, then the Jounin and Chuunin would get the same mockery too! Noooo!


	7. Training

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Training

Cloud became a member of Team Asuma although investigations went underway on who the hell Kumoi Kuroudo is and how did he become Naruto's kenjutsu teacher because there's no way Asuma bought his story. So far...no records of his existence turned up. It's like he popped out of the ground like a mushroom. But so far, all he did, was really teach Naruto how to use swords, while occasionally letting her go to him to learn ninja stuff and teamwork with her teammates. He actually found what they were doing cute.

But he too, pitched in. And what he knew freaked them out. Hello? He can casually talk about Combat Skills, Assassination Skills, Medical Skills(though he didn't know medical ninjutsu), Bomb-Disposal Skills and Pharmaceutical Compounding Skills. Although the bomb-part got them concerned because the bombs Cloud knew of were different from bombs they knew(he was surprised their bombs were paper and little balls, not the bombs he had in mind)...easily letting them know he was a foreigner who had no idea what ninja are, but in spite of all that, he is clearly _a very dangerous man who knew scary things_. They should not piss him off or make an enemy out of him.

But what he knew greatly contributed, at least, leaving Asuma to teach the children ninjutsu, while backed up by two clans. But nonetheless, in another month, they improved a lot.

Cloud knew that Shikamaru's most dangerous weapon is his brain, easily making him the most dangerous person in the team. His greatest weakness is his physical condition, stamina and endurance. He had Naruto 'curse him' with weighing seals and forced him to do physical training, to let Asuma focus on Choji's skills as Choji was the least skilled in the team. That was after 'practical lessons' for five hours per day at least. In one month, is thirty days, so five days per topic. After that, is physical training till sundown. At six, is a huge dinner cooked by Naruto's personal army chef brigade, ala picnic style in the grounds.

Skills-wise...Asuma admitted that he had never seen Shikamaru of ALL people to be so motivated. And where he goes, Choji goes. 'Say Naruto, what kind of guy is Kuroudo?' Asuma asked her. 'I've never seen Shikamaru and Choji so motivated.'

'Meh, it's an intimidation tactic.' Naruto told him. 'Cloud has a commanding presence to him. He said he's an elite where he came from but he didn't say what rank though. Well, country secrets and all. Wherever he lives must be interesting...I mean, his bombs look mechanical and complicated. He still insisted on teaching it even if we don't have that here...a just incase if you will.'

'A military in a strange world huh?' Asuma whistled. 'But he's happy in teaching you his sword skills unique to his country? Then again, art is passable around. People gotta know so art won't die.'

'Something like that...Cloud's country must be a technical place. All gadgets and stuff.' Naruto mused thoughtfully.

She had no idea how right she is.

xxx

In a bar that night...

'So, it's been a month since the switcheroo.' said Kakashi.

'Yes...it's a lot of headaches on my part though.' Kurenai sighed.

'I'm perfectly happy with mine!' Asuma chirped happily as they all sat down by the counter, ordering their usual drinks.

'We can see that.' Kurenai drawled. 'So, how's it going men? I hope you had a better time than I did...'

'I'll start first.' said Kakashi. 'The silence is freaking KILLING me.' he grumbled. 'All team members are so quiet I sometimes swear they don't exist, aside from Hinata's occasional squeaks when pushing herself in practicals. At least she works but please, make other sounds than squeaks...the silence will drive me mad!' he wailed. 'I could use a stronger drink!' he grunted. 'Bartender! Whiskey!' the bartender sweatdropped. His job got him the perks of gossip but still...

'I'm next.' said Kurenai. 'Today's generation of kunoichi are so fucking pathetic, I wonder what the hell are they teaching these girls in the Academy. The old days of school are gone for sure, and they're the type to die on their first missions.'

'Er technically, Sakura already died since Haku put her in a death-state with his needles in our C-turned-A-Rank-gone-wrong.' Kakashi quipped.

'There's that but next time, there's no Haku who'll be just as nice. The next killers are real sickos.' Kurenai said wearily. 'The way things are, my team isn't ready for the Chuunin Exams. Kiba wasn't too happy and ranted about useless bitches costing him his chances of promotion, and wished he had Hinata and Shino back in his team. I couldn't agree more with him. I chucked them to Anko.'

'Poor souls...Anko hates Fangirl Syndrome.' Asuma shook his head. 'No idea you can be that nasty.' he chuckled.

'If that's what it takes for them to face reality, I will.' Kurenai snorted. 'They have yet to come back from Boot Camp, so I'm focusing my time on Kiba's skills with Akamaru. You?'

'I'm happy with my team and they get along just fine since all three are good friends.' said Asuma so cheerfully, Kakashi and Kurenai glared at him. 'But I gotta thank Naruto's kenjutsu teacher, Kuroudo. He could somehow intimidate Shikamaru of all people into working hard and what he does and where he goes, Choji follows. The boys are getting better in both our cares. Kuroudo acknowledges that the most dangerous person in our team is Shikamaru for his intelligence and strategizing capabilities that efficiently uses his team's abilities with great successes, so he suggested that Shikamaru undergo physical training as his weak body due to his laziness is his weakness. He was the ideal team leader and most confident that he'll bag Chuunin in one shot.'

'Heee...'

'Cooperation and Teamwork is very well-oiled. Naruto and Choji willing to follow Shikamaru anywhere. They clearly trust his judgment without question and hesitation. Naruto is a Trap Master and budding swordswoman and Fuinjutsu Specialist, and Choji is the Heavy Hitter who can take on squads with one Baika punch. We're working on that and BAM!' Asuma smacked his fist to his other palm.

'Awww man you lucky dog to have a team like that...' Kakashi moaned. 'You have it easy it's so not fair!'

'Your team is the only team with common sense and ideal ninja team, what did we do in our past lives to get weirdoes and fangirls on our squads?' Kurenai lamented.

'I dunno...lose in the Second Ninja War maybe? We weren't born then for all I know our previous lives were there and we sucked big time.'

xxx

'Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?' Naruto quoted so dramatically complete with an act, when Cloud was using the huge round mirror in her living room to do scrying. 'What'cha doing?'

'Spying.' Cloud told her. 'We keep track of humanity by spying on their affairs and see if someone would stir trouble and disrupt peace to the point of Planetary Disasters. We met, fought and killed many foolish idiots who have gone too far to preserve worldly balance, stability and peace. And you know of your parents' last memories.' Naruto made a face at this. 'That man will surely try again through you. Vincent is keeping an eye on him and his company.'

'Oh...I really, really hate that guy.' Naruto muttered darkly. 'I could have been normal...have a family. And not alone and hated. All I know is mama cried to death, saying her last words before papa sealed themselves in me to watch over my seal. But the Mako made that moot.'

'At least you were loved. Isn't that what matters?' Cloud reassured her as he beckoned her to come closer. 'It's the thought and feeling that counts.' he said as he hugged her. "Better loved to death than hated and cursed to death."

xxx

The end of the month, a falcon messenger loomed over Team 10, flying above them in circles.

'Ohya...it's time.' Asuma mused thoughtfully. 'I gotta go!' and he vanished using Shunshin.

'Time for what?' Choji wondered aloud while eating rice balls.

'Chuunin Exams. Something you guys are more than ready for.' Cloud smiled. Two out of three looked excited, Shikamaru sighed.

'What a drag. Promotion just means more work.' he complained.

'Oh? You think Chuunin is all about paperwork and being an Academy Teacher like Iruka-sensei?' Naruto giggled. 'Oh come on! If that was reality, I'd rather stay Genin for life and wait for the Jounin Exams. There's more to Chuunin than being a paper-pusher!'

'Chuunin are LEADERS.' Cloud emphasized while tapping Shikamaru's forehead, causing the boy to squawk as he figured Cloud meant HIM. 'They lead teams in missions and ensure their success while also ensuring everybody gets to go home _alive_. After all, what's the point of completing a job, yet your companions die? Sacrifices are unavoidable but it can be with teamwork and ingenuity, and creativity. But I've seen morons who did the job wrong, and ended it wrong. You guys will not be like that, am I right?'

'Haha, no niisan.' Naruto grinned. 'We like each other too much.'

'Oy oy, you're making me blush here...' Choji chuckled. It can't be helped, Naruto got...uh...beautiful. She was once the shortest and skinniest girl in class in those horrible orange jumpsuits but in six months? Damn! She had a growth spurt and got fuller and curvier! Even Shikamaru had trouble keeping eyes off her, especially with her new choice of outfit. Va-va-voom indeed, complete with high pigtails.

'By the way Naruto, don't kill me for this, but I've been meaning to ask you...' Shikamaru twitched.

'What is it?'

'Are those real?' Shikamaru asked her as he pointed at her prominent bust. Her response? She flashed them, clearly showing she wasn't wearing a bra. Cloud palmed his face while her teammates fainted from blood loss by nasal ejaculation.

'Girls don't flash boys, idiot!' Cloud scolded, bonking her on the head and he SWORE Genesis was cracking somewhere...

xxx

The Cave...

Genesis howled in laughter, Vincent shook his head in bemusement, Shelke just palmed her face.

xxx

Hokage's Office...

'Now then...' said the Hokage. 'Will the three sensei step forward?' Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward. 'It's almost time for the Chuunin Exams one week from now, and fortunately, we are hosting it.' he said. 'Are there any genin you would recommend into taking the exam?' Kakashi stepped forward. 'Assuming they completed the required requirements of course.'

'Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. I deem my team not quite there yet.' a lot of sweatdrops.

'Team 8 led by Yuuhi Kurenai consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura...I deem my team a near lost cause.' more sweatdrops and a rather gloomy aura in the room.

'Team 10 led by Sarutobi Asuma consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, I deem my team very, very ready.'

'Not everyone has all the luck in this world.' Kakashi huffed.

'Yeah, no need to rub it in.' Kurenai scowled with a childish pout with puffed cheeks.

'It can't be helped, you guys switched team members so dynamics start at zero.' said Gai. 'But Kurenai-chan, isn't it a bit mean that you deem your team a lost cause?' he asked her with a concerned frown.

'I have two worst cases of fangirl syndrome! Of course I have to fix that with Anko's help!' Kurenai grunted. 'They give me more reasons to spend time in the bars out of stress!'

'Uhhh what about you Eternal Rival?'

'Like I said, not quite there yet. Barely passable in my standards is not good enough.' said Kakashi. 'Sasuke still needs to learn what teamwork and camaraderie is before I let them take the test. Hinata and Shino are ready but we got one problem.'

'I see.' the Hokage frowned.

'Hold on a second Asuma-san, are you sure? I mean they haven't been Genin for a year and yet...' Iruka protested.

'Maa, you underestimate the power of friendship, however cheesy that sounded.' Asuma chuckled. 'Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji are close friends and can work together with just an eye glance, and they know what's needed to be done and Shikamaru's a natural leader, his teammates followed him everywhere without question, clearly trusting his judgment. If that's not chuunin material, I don't know what is.'

'I-is that so?'

'He's been bragging every bar nights.' Kakashi sighed. 'I always get the weird ones every year.'


	8. Testing

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Testing

Since that 'incident', none of the boys could ever forget it.

None of them could EVER forget THAT! Nope, No siree.

Her breasts were big, perky and full for her age, round and shapely with pale pink nips. They're not the type to sag either as she'd grow.

Shikamaru and Choji could not get it out of their heads. Well, Choji did after asking Ino's dad to wipe the memory off his mind as he can't focus NOR sleep. The man complied after laughing his ass off. Shikamaru has YET to ask him for a mind-wipe and he was teasing Shikaku about it who was shocked that his son wanted to keep a rather amusing memory in his head whereas Choji begged to be Brain Bleached on the spot...well, not really, he asked for it the day after getting flashed, when he found himself unable to concentrate and look at Naruto the usual way when he thought he'd forget about it quickly. Then again, he's a boy who saw boobs for free.

Shikaku just told his son how lucky he is to bag a hot and strong female teammate and he shouldn't waste opportunities, being one of the adults who didn't hate Naruto for her condition. So are his two other friends and their families. As for Shikamaru...his reason is that if he had his mind wiped and got wrongly curious again, she'll just flash them again so he had to remember to keep Choji from making the mistake he did. Apparently, Naruto has yet to realize that she is a growing girl and what she did is oh-so-wrong in many levels, meaning, she hadn't gotten the talk YET and obviously, didn't understand what she just did. His mother, horrified upon hearing that, nagged him to drag her over for that dreaded talk. He did.

Naruto got drilled about dos and don'ts about being a girl over dinner, while Shikaku and Shikamaru wore ear plugs under headphones that blared music. They didn't want to hear about what they already knew, out of embarrassment. Naruto just sounded interested as if Nara Yoshino talked about Taijutsu Class.

Shikamaru whimpered. He just prayed for the day that she learns what being an actual girl is so maybe she'd tone down a little with her antics?

xxx

Five more days later...time for the Chuunin Exams.

'Huh? Just us three?' Choji blinked as in Room 301...they were the only Rookies there.

'Maybe Team Dynamics in other teams aren't up to snuff since the switcheroo last week.' said Naruto. 'Since we were good pals and got along well, our teamwork went smoother than theirs did.'

'Awww man, troublesome...I hope I don't get promoted.' Shikamaru moaned. 'You two can get promoted for all I care, I just hate work.'

'Even if it means chasing Tora for the rest of your days?' Choji snickered and Shikamaru face-faulted at that. 'Chasing Tora is more work than Chuunin who just wait for orders in their posts and do nothing until needed-and they still get paid. Chuunin isn't just being an Academy Teacher like Iruka-sensei you know.'

'Eh? How would you know that Choji?' Naruto asked him.

'My aunt who's a Chuunin said so.' Shikamaru suddenly sparkled.

'I think I'll try for Chuunin afterall.' he commented, causing his teammates to sweatdrop.

'Choji, what have you done?' Naruto joked teasingly to her rotund teammate who snickered.

'Don't tell him what I said is a lie.' Naruto went O.O before the two snickered behind Shikamaru's back, giggling at the conspiracy Choji of all people made. Ohhh yes, they'll bag this one!

xxx

Unbeknownst to them...

'Ohya ohya, motivated for wrong reasons...poor you, Asuma.' Cloud chuckled as Asuma did a double-take, while watching from a full-body mirror in the Jounin Lounge.

'At least he's motivated to get promoted.' Asuma grumbled.

'Maa maa...getting a Nara of all people to like getting promoted, I think something will happen.' Kakashi joked, causing Shikaku to twitch.

'Bah, even we get motivated too! It just takes the right one!' he harrumphed. The others laughed until Cloud's cell phone rang.

'Hello?' Cloud answered cheerfully until he got blasted away by his gadget with a loud yell from the cell phone into the couch, causing many O.O

/CLOUD! IT'S BEEN A MONTH!/ came the loud holler and Cloud was twitching from his place in a heap behind the toppled-over couch. /Cloud? Heeey?/ in a flash, a pissed-off-blonde grabbed the phone heatedly in annoyance while turning off the loudspeaker.

'YOU DON'T YELL AT SOMEONE'S EARS ON THE DAMN CELL PHONE! YOU GONNA COST ME MY HEARING OR WHAT?!' he yelled twice as loud, prompting the others to plug their ears. 'Yes yes, but only temporarily! I still have a student to teach you jackass! Yell like that on the phone again and I'm releasing those photos to the public! Ohhh you bet your sweet ass I will!' and he crushed his phone in his hands.

'Er...Kuroudo? You just destroyed your walkie-talkie?' Asuma croaked out. Cloud looked at his phone and blinked, before casually throwing it into the bin.

'It's not a walkie-talkie, it's a Cell Phone wherein you can contact anyone anywhere no matter how far you are unlike radios with limited range.' the Jounin gasped at the potential it could have. 'Babysit the brats alone for a month, I have to go home.' and he left the lounge. By the hallway where he was sure NOBODY was there, he vanished.

'A gadget like that could be useful on long-term undercovers.' Anko whispered. 'What country is he from?' she croaked as she quickly fished out the remains of his cell phone from the bin.

'He's tight-lipped about his country. All we know is that they're very uh...technology-savvy and mechanical.' said Asuma. 'He's taught us a number of things mechanical himself and he's making something with the kids for fun. Just that he wanders around looking for someone to pass on his style to.'

'And it's Naruto?' Kakashi mused as Asuma nodded.

'Yeah. They met in Nami no Kuni. They both have glowing eyes so he probably did something to make it like that.' said Asuma. 'Wouldn't that explain her overnight physical growth? He is also highly knowledgeable in medicine for assassination reasons, it's scary. His know-how is extremely advanced.'

'Maybe...but the hospital didn't find anything weird and that's with three Hyuugas looking on her.' said Kakashi. 'Her body was ahem, fixed to be as healthy as possible for a growing adolescent child with maximum puberty development possible for her age. The only weird thing is the chakra around her eyes are pooling there, hence the glow, since a tenketsu there got too big, too much chakra flow and she's her own night light. Not ideal for missions at night or dark places. Maybe his style required those kind of eyes?'

xxx

And so...the exams started with a Paper Test with rather very restrictive and constricting choices.

Rule#1- Everybody starts off with ten perfect points. Of course, wrong answer means a point is docked off through subtraction.

Rule#2- The test is a Team Event. Teams must pass with a good combination of their scores.

Rule#3- Those caught cheating will lose two points off per offense.

Rule#4- Those that lose all their points in the exam through cheating or by having many incorrect answers-will fail along with their teammates.

Shikamaru frowned and figured Ibiki out in fifteen minutes. He made a signal to Naruto by tapping his head. **Shika, you rang?** came her voice in his head.

**We need to cheat without getting caught and you're our best bet. Hunt the answers down and transmit it to me.** Shikamaru instructed.** I'll help Choji out with Kagemane.**

**I'll look for the smart guys. You'll soon see my test paper so let me answer first.**

**Got it. Tell Choji of the plan before he panics because there's no way in hell we can answer this on our own! I don't know the questions here!** came the exasperated and frustrated grunt from her team leader. She inwardly chuckled before working. She found two guys who are writing so fast, quickly filling their paper in minutes. Bingo! She spied on their papers with her already glowing eyes glowing brighter to the point they're almost white while writing at rapid speed on her test paper. When done, she let Shikamaru see her paper through her mind and he in turn helped Choji. She was also keeping an eye on the watchers.

She was marked twice for cheating(her eyes are so damn obvious)-one for cheating first and the other for assisting her teammates, and Shikamaru and Choji got one each because they were cheating off her.

The next test after a choice of desperation was made. Naruto told her team NOT to give up because it's to weed out the weak-willed ones after terrifying them.

After that, was the Forest of Death exam. Made easy as she knows who has the Heaven Scroll and who's the nearest team they can target Easy as pie. They passed in four hours, making Asuma so dang proud. However, he still made Shikamaru train physically in two and half days, much to the Nara's consternation.

After the free days...was the Preliminary Matches. There are only five teams left, a total of 15 people, but Kabuto gave up, claiming too injured to continue, thus evening out the matches. There are seven matches in total.

First match was Kankuro VS Misumi. Misumi tried to strangle Kankuro. Thinking he killed him, he soon learned that the boy he strangled was a puppet and the real thing strangled him in turn, complete with painful blade gimmicks.

Yoroi VS Gaara...he was killed in three seconds, Gaara being the winner.

Temari VS Tenten...a wind user against a weapon user who specializes in projectiles? It did not end well.

Shikamaru VS Kin...he tricked her into bashing her head on the wall.

Choji VS Zaku...with Zaku only having one jutsu to count on, he was easily avoidable and one good hit with a Baika Jutsu he was out.

Neji VS Dosu...with the Byakugan, Neji could easily tell the pathways of his sound jutsu, effortlessly avoid him and one good hit, he too, was out.

The final match was Lee VS Naruto...two taijutsu experts on their own rights, and the match lasted long...very long. As long as forty minutes in fact!

'Your girl is very good, Asuma.' Gai croaked, impressed. 'To be of equal in skill with Lee...'

'Well, she self-trains after having a bout with Kuroudo on her kenjutsu...' Asuma scratched his head. 'She takes training too seriously so she can slack off when she hits twenty, she says. It's like a Nara-Reverse Phenomena or something.'

'You insinuating something sensei?' Shikamaru drawled blandly as Asuma chuckled.

'Laid-backness can be contagious sometimes, if even Naruto of all people wants to relax.' he grinned, causing Shikamaru to grumble. The fight was speedy and intense with neither giving in...an another hour later, Lee burned out.

'Ha-ha~!' Naruto grinned as Lee got overheated. 'When it comes to stamina, I lose to no one!'

'T-that can't be...I trained longer than you did...' Lee groaned while gasping for air as if he was drowning.

'Hum...let's just say I started running at four years old and leave it at that.'


	9. Preparing

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Preparing

After the exams...

'Waaah...I met a guy as good as me in this dump! Isn't that great?' Naruto laughed boisterously as she got out of the shower on full frontal assault, with her towel-drying her hair, causing her teammates to sputter. 'I'm done so it's your turn!' she spoke, clearly in a good mood.

'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!' they yelled while horrified that they saw EVERYTHING.

'Eh? Nande? It's just us here...' Naruto blinked while toweling the rest of herself dry.

'You're a growing girl and girls shouldn't be naked in a guy's room! Didn't ma tell you that over dinner?' Shikamaru spluttered out as he ad Choji were shutting their eyes tight.

'Yeah but it's just us. I don't see the big deal.' said Naruto as she started putting on her panties. 'I'll get mad if it was an adult who saw me naked. We're just kids so I don't care.'

'Has it ever occurred to you that we're adults in the eyes of the law because we're ninjas?'

'Really? I didn't know that.'

'You don't because we skip class everyday and mom makes a point to drill what we skipped into my head at home! Don't do this again!'

'How should I know we're emancipated adults already, gimme a break!'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Team 7 and 8 watched the exam proceedings on July 8, the Forest Test and then the prelim days on 13 using Cloud's Mirror(that has to be recharged with chakra to keep the jutsu on it running). The purpose was to show them how far can teamwork take them and their shoddy teamwork was the reason why they couldn't take the exams.

Most were in shock regarding Shikamaru and Choji's performances who were two of the worst students in the Academy for the boys, and Naruto who was the worst in the girls yet she could fight with Lee on a great taijutsu match?

'T-that is Naruto? Seriously? That can't be right!' Sasuke cried in denial. His eyes wide from disbelief. This was the dobe? He was sure he was facing an alien who made a switch...

'That's right man, not even I know she's really this strong and we're pals!' Kiba choked out, bug-eyed.

'She takes being a ninja seriously. Especially since she's a girl.' said Kakashi. 'She leaves lecture-type lessons to play and train, hence she always has failing grades but she's always one of the top-notchers on physical activities, right?'

'Play and train?' Hinata mused. 'I understand the train part, but play...?'

'Naruto, along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji are the resident village pranksters. But the one supplying the pranks and the planning was Shikamaru and the one placing them strategically without getting caught while leading Kiba and Choji in for planting, was Naruto, so everyone gets to pitch in. If their pranks were real-life killing traps and poisons, Konoha would be dead long ago. That's how good they really are.' Kurenai told them to their disbelief. 'The fact that they can do it in broad daylight and not in pitch dark until it's too late speaks well of their stealth, especially Naruto who gets to vandalize the monument in bright paint and NOT get noticed until she's done. Sure, the kids run for it. The first to get caught is Shikamaru whose laziness cost him his stamina and endurance. Choji can't run for long either because he gets tired faster because of his obesity so Chuunin can easily catch them. Kiba stays out of the way for an hour or two at most, and it's his sister who catches him since he expertly uses scent killers that can evade a human's sense of smell, but never an Inuzuka and their dogs. Lastly, Naruto who gets to run for several hours to the point of_ ANBU of all people_ giving up on her, making them resort to asking Iruka-sensei to catch her as he is the only person who can find her with a jutsu unique to him. He's a last resort as he is a busy teacher.'

'As for playing, their idea of play was climbing on things, and running around, effortlessly scaling and hopping over obstacles which doubles as evasion training and escape. They make excellent saboteurs, assassins and demolishers. With the right equipment and planning, they can blow up a village on their own and manage to vandalize the Hyuuga Compound of all places with neon pink paint without the Hyuuga the wiser. That's the true skills of the supposed slackers and dobes you look down on. They are _the most dangerous people in your graduating batch_ unlike those who scored high in the Academy as Rookie of the Year and Kunoichi of the Year.' Sasuke and Sakura who got the rank(the latter 'bought' by her mother) looked like they were stabbed.

Kiba was basking in the praise with pride, while the others have a hard time registering the truth. 'Awww shucks, sensei~!' Kiba grinned while blushing, 'You make me blush!'

'I'm just stating the facts we ALL know Kiba.' Kurenai snorted. 'In a way, your slacking paid off as your kind of goofing around actually trained your future ninja skills, so the Hokage let it slide. If you guys were goofing off for nothing, you'd be dropped from the program long ago as you'd be seen as not taking your training seriously and a waste of time and resources on the Academy's part. Luckily, the four of you did the former than the latter with great results.' Kiba snickered.

'The adults are confident that two or three of them will make Chuunin in one shot.' said Kakashi. 'These four slackers are worth looking at for ideal shinobi but also, some of you have talent. It's just that you never bothered to apply it. It's locked in because of your own limitations and day-by-day, that potential slowly disappears. Hinata and Shino: They have the natural talent to mask their presence without much effort and can sneak up on people and kill them, making them good assassins. Their family techniques also make them good spies with Hinata doing the seeing, and Shino the listening by using his bugs and his ability to communicate. However, their potential to be great is hindered by their social shortcomings and lack of confidence.'

'Next is Sasuke. He has a great potential to be a Weapons Master, a front-line shinobi and a combat specialist...if only he would lose his arrogance and superiority complex, and learn to work with others because there is no way you can do anything alone unless conditions are met. Then there's Ino. Being a Yamanaka Clan member and with her knowledge in flora, she could be an Interrogator following her father's footsteps or a medic-nin specializing in pharmacy but she prioritized her looks, boys and love-life concerns more than training. Sakura has the same problem when with her intelligence and perfect chakra control, she can be the next Tsunade or surpass her even. If all of you overcome the flaws I've stated, all of you can be great. We are showing you their progress through the mirror because it's to prepare all of you to face the real word Team 10 already knew of and prepared for accordingly. Now that you have seen their level and competency, I hope all of you have motivation to work harder and strive to be just as great or be better. Better than Shikamaru's fearsome intelligence, Choji's devastating brawn and Naruto's skills.'

xxx

Back at Konoha...

'Ne ne, the finals are a month from now right?' Naruto asked them. 'What will you guys do in the meantime?'

'Well...train. Kuroudo-sensei's been scarier on us while Asuma-sensei's nicer.' said Shikamaru. 'We'll be continuing the drills he gave us and that's it. He'll know if we did nothing after all.' he sighed in lamentation.

'Haha, sou da na!'

'Ah~! I can't wait to be a Chuunin and relax!'

"If only he knew the truth." Choji snickered. Chuunin is much, much busier...it's just that his aunt's post hardly does anything, but she still gets paid. And too bad for Shikamaru her department's full.

In the time of that one month, Shikamaru and Choji continued their physical training drills, while Naruto continued her kenjutsu drills of getting her arms used to waving a sword in high speed for two weeks, and squats to strengthen her legs, especially her knees and core. 500 drills each per arm which she stubbornly tried to accomplish in a day, and winds up only eating at night...but a big dinner nonetheless. She wound up eating two pots of rice, and lots of meat and fish her clones make for her. If an Akimichi saw her eat, even they would be in shock. Not even Choji or Choza ate as much as she did.

Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror. Sure it's just two months and two weeks, but even he could see some muscle in himself. He thought that he should ahem, hide his growth by wearing long sleeves. He didn't want fangirls on his case any day. Sasuke can have them!

To Choji...he's not allowed to eat chips anymore by Cloud since too much sodium is NOT healthy just as Naruto is no longer allowed to eat Ramen unless extremely sparingly. Cloud told his mother by letter that she should make a sealing scroll's worth of healthy foods for her son to snack on while still gaining the necessary weight needed for family jutsus. But he too, is starting to sport some muscle under that weight. It's just hardly seen with that thick layer of fat over it.

To Naruto, her body's clearly well-toned, yet remaining slim, slender and curvy. Her only changes were that she gets physically stronger and her body gets more conditioned the more she works on it. The repetitions are annoying but she had no choice. It's her body she's training, not a jutsu! She can't cheat her way using Kage Bunshin! Then Cloud hasn't been coming home at all recently...wonder why?

xxx

The Cave...

'I barely managed to rescue these two.' said Cloud as he pulled in...Roshi and Han. Both men were unconscious. 'That man is on the move.' he said as Vincent and Shelke proceeded to seal in the men in the crystals using the Protomateria.

'Yes...sooner or later, he will target the vessels.' said Genesis. 'The only way to save them is to inject them with Mako. Mako killed Kurama in Naruto and she inherited the massive bulk of his power, didn't it?'

'It'll be hard trying to prove that to the world without revealing what we did which in turn reveals what we are.' Vincent deadpanned. 'How about simply turning the beasts into Summon Materia?'

'That could work.' said Shelke. 'But we must also change them by making them truly their own beasts, and not a part of the Primordial Demon. That way, even if that man acquires them, it'll be a futile effort.'

'Indeed. It'll require all four of us to do that and ugh, ten days per materia...' Genesis grumbled. 'I hope that we get more of us soon because four of us against the whole world's band of idiotic humans is so not fair!' he whined. 'WEAPONS we are but even we have limits too!'

The Planet's response to his whining?

He's 'born' in Konoha's river.

'Uggghhh...my pounding head...' he moaned as he got off the river, waterlogged and sopping wet. He was a tall, beefy man with slicked back long black hair, a strong, broad musculature and wore Military Fatigues. 'A lot of stuff is flowing into my head. Uhhh...I feel like having a hangover.'


	10. Arrival

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Arrival

'I hope that we get more of us soon because four of us against the whole world's band of idiotic humans is so not fair!' Genesis whined. 'WEAPONS we are but even we have limits too!'

The Planet's response to his whining?

He's 'born' in Konoha's river.

'Uggghhh...my pounding head...' he moaned as he got off the river, waterlogged and sopping wet. He was a tall, beefy man with slicked back long black hair, a strong, broad musculature and wore Military Fatigues. 'A lot of stuff is flowing into my head. Uhhh...I feel like having a hangover.'

xxx

Angeal Hewley is seriously wondering what the hell is going on.

Last he checked, he was d-e-a-d capitalized, italicized and bold. In his mind at least. So why is he back to the living world? He looked at himself on the reflection to look at himself. He's how he used to be...before he died. At age 25 although he looked older than his age suggested though. It was the running joke in Shinra that he's an old man. The old man of the trio between himself and Genesis who were the same age and Sephiroth who was shockingly the youngest...23. How old was he when he became General again...?

What was he doing out here? Why and what for? He sighed as he pinched himself. Ouch! He is sooo alive alright! 'What's going on?'

'Hello.' Angeal looked behind him to see Naruto, holding a bathrobe and slippers. 'Heehee, Genesis will definitely like seeing you again mister.' Angeal's eyes widened at this. Genesis?! 'Come with me. It's a story not really advisable for the public to hear.' next thing Angeal knew, he and the girl became dust, to his freak-out. Before he could, they were gone, and flowing as dust towards her house, and re-materialized in her living room. He was gawking at her when they were done and still frozen stiff even when Naruto threw him a bathrobe and slippers.

'Get changing, you're making my floor wet!'

And so, five minutes later...

'So I'm changed with my current clothes in your dryer...' said Angeal as he sat on the couch. 'Tell me everything please. The dead don't just come back to life! And are they injecting children with mako nowadays too?' he swore as he took note of her glowing eyes.

'Angeal...it's been 6000 years.' Naruto told him and the revelation SHOCKED him. '6000 years since you died. The world you know of, and it's history is long gone so the insanity and global disasters Shinra caused will never be repeated ever again. Technology of 6000 years ago no longer exists. Things here are simple, and powered by electricity. No longer powered by Mako. As you can see from my house alone, humanity is starting to prosper again. But the Planet will ensure that this current humanity isn't smart enough to discover Mako again, and definitely smart enough to tinker with human lives again. Materia is no longer in use. Mana is called Chakra now, and we use it to do elemental magic and other tricks...like this.' and she made six clones of herself and transformed into various animals. 'And humanity is now separated into villages. Ninja and civilian villages...'

And Naruto gave him a thorough lecture, drawing the info she needed from her parents' knowledge. It took her...five hours to explain, along with answering Angeal's questions about the new world he's in. Finally...

'What about Genesis? Why is he still alive since you know of him?' Angeal asked her as she ordered a clone to make them juice.

'He is now under the employ of the Planet.' said Naruto. 'He is now a WEAPON, going by the name Crimson. 8000 years ago, when Jenova fell to the Planet, the Planet created colossal lifeforms called WEAPONS named after jewels, Ultimate, and Omega that works as an emergency failsafe, with the other beings before it working to terminate the threat the Planet senses. However, due to the disaster caused by Sephiroth when he went insane upon learning that he's also an experiment, all WEAPONS awoke to find and destroy him. However, they cause destruction in their wake in their search, so my mentor Cloud Strife and his friends back then killed them all and two years after that, Omega, when Deepground, Shinra's dark secret killed all humans not tainted by Jenova cells to create a pure Lifestream to trick the Planet that it's in danger.'

'Awakening Omega will cause the being to absorb all life of the Planet and go to space in search of a new Planet to inhabit in safety. However, Vincent Valentine who was infused with Chaos WEAPON, the Squire of Omega is the only one who could stop it. With all WEAPONS dead, the Planet chose humans dedicated to it's safety and strong enough to fight for her as new WEAPONS. Genesis was chosen because he wanted to repent for the crime of causing Sephiroth's insanity, with the latter ending up destroying the Planet using the Black Materia that summoned the ultimate black magic, Meteor, and tainting the Lifestream using his remnants. Cloud was chosen because he qualified to be one of her champions. Vincent Valentine because he is now Chaos and Shelke Rui who became a WEAPON due to her ability to communicate with any network. Computers, the human body systems, and the Lifestream. They've been guarding this Planet for 6000 years since Deepground, watching over the Planet and eliminating idiotic humans whose actions nearly caused ecological or planetary disasters. You're one of them now Angeal. You're chosen by the Planet to protect her too. You're cleansed from Jenova's taint, and you still have your previous abilities as a SOLDIER. The perks of ahem, Semi-Godhood is that you can do anything you want. However, if the Planet senses that you are straying, she can easily take those powers back. Just to tell you that.'

'Semi-Godhood...am I still human, not a monster?' Angeal asked her fretfully as Naruto smiled.

'The monster in you, the Jenova cells are gone forever. You're a human chosen to become a Guardian.' she said, patting his shoulder. 'The Planet has long recovered from the Mako Reactors so the Lifestream is plentiful once more, as it grows through the memories and experiences of all living things that return to it when their time is up. Especially now that ninjas came to being a thousand years ago. Training to become more powerful means that when they die, the power they have will return to the Planet is stronger than the spark of life they got when they were born into the world. The Planet is recovering through us. It's now your job to protect the recently-recovered world we live in.'

'Oh...but how do you have Mako when you said nobody knows of it anymore?' Naruto looked sheepish at this.

'Uhhh...while on training in another country, I thought Mako was plant sap seeping out of tree roots from the ground and I was hungry, OK?' Angeal's jaws dropped from horror. 'I drank a lot of it and next thing I know, my whole body's on fire...ahahahaha...'

'And to think, to be fair you didn't know of Mako's existence...' Angeal choked. 'Getting exposed to Mako or drenched in it is bad enough, you directly drank it...?' he whimpered. 'I'm surprised you're still alive!' he sputtered out in horror while shaking her.

'Well, the Planet saved me from my stupidity. She warned me not to drink anymore or I'll become a Makonoid.' said Naruto. 'She also helped me with my Mako Poisoning by making it less painful. I managed to cover up my new changes with Cloud's help, making up a cover story everyone bought.' she explained. 'Well, my mentor went who-knows-where and it's been a month since he's out. They probably found a big threat somewhere.'

'Heee...so what is Cloud training you in?' Angeal asked her kindly. 'In return for letting me stay here, I can help you out.'

'He taught me swordsmanship basics and left me drills to do until he gets back...then I can learn sword techniques from him.' said Naruto before sighing. 'But the Chuunin Exams are at noon...oh well. I'm a ninja so I'll manage. Thanks to Mako, my shortcomings are fixed and I trained in other skills...the only downside is the humongous appetite that came along with it. Everyday Cloud and I can eat a whole pot of rice and a lot of meat fit for one's last day on earth...'

'Well, that's the downside. I know how you feel.' Angeal chuckled. 'Back at SOLDIER, we were known as colossal pigs, too.'

xxx

Angeal looked outside the windows while Naruto cooked a huge breakfast with her clones. Indeed, the world he knew of is sooo different compared to now. Everyone looked like Wutaians too. He felt the odd duckling out. At ten o'clock, Naruto took a peek from her kitchen. 'Angeal! Breakfast is ready!' she called out.

'Coming!' and upon going inside the Dining Room that also happened to be in the kitchen as well, there were six platters of meat and vegetables, and two pots of rice, and soup. 'It reminds me of the old days...mealtimes are so huge too.' Angeal smiled wistfully as he took his seat. 'Er what's this white thing?' he asked, pointing at the rice.

'That's rice.' Naruto told him. 'It's a staple food these days, accompanied by side dishes. On their own they're tasteless, but when eaten with a side dish, they can become really good. It also makes us full quicker. There are different types and colors too. Just that they don't sell them here though so all you'll see is white rice.'

'Humm...food changed too huh?' Angeal mused while still scrutinizing the rice. 'In the old days, things are fried, stewed, steamed, boiled, broiled and soup. I never saw rice and to think I was a farmer before SOLDIER. Things sure change.'

'Let's hurry because the exams will start soon...it's 10:30 already and eating all this will make us take quite a while.' said Naruto as they began eating their meal err feast. Angeal had heard from his would-be temporary pupil about the Chuunin Exams. It started with an impossible exam that can only be answered by cheating without getting caught by rows of proctors checking both sides. Five times caught, you're out. It was a test on gathering intelligence without getting caught by the enemy. The second test was survival in a deadly forest with carnivorous and poisonous animals, bugs and plants while carrying a random Heaven and Earth scroll, and they have to fight other teams to get a complete set and head for the tower without opening said scrolls or else. This was a test of trustworthiness and reliability while carrying trusted items. Third test is of course, combat test and eliminations because only the best can make it to the finals. And fights can take so long depending on one's skills and strength.

Soon, he'll get to see ninja in action. Well, today's ninja that is. Ninja in Wutai are nothing more than spies and scouts in black, and trained only to escape and sneak around.

xxx

The arena...

'Hey there, who's the beefy guy?' Asuma greeted as Naruto led Angeal to sit with him.

'He's my temporary trainer until Cloud gets back.(Angeal noted the rather mangled pronunciation) This guy is Angeal.'(Anjiru? Why is his name being mangled too?! It wasn't mangled a while ago! Maybe it's how they pronounce it? But still...)

'Oh, don't worry, he'll be OK with us.' Asuma assured her. 'Now get to that ring, there's only five minutes left before the show starts.' the girl nodded and vanished in a flash before appearing on the ring.

Now it starts.


	11. Battles

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Battles

Angeal was looking forward to this test, as he is about to see modern-day ninja standards.

Naruto's opponent, was Sabaku no Gaara. She's facing someone like herself and she's the first to fight.

'Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha VS Sabaku no Gaara from Suna!' Genma announced. 'Begin!' "Can she do something about this kid?" Genma thought worriedly. He heard what happened in the Third Prelims and he was pretty-much spooked..

'Mother wants your blood...Uzumaki...' Gaara mumbled in his desire to kill. Granted, Genma couldn't hear him but Naruto could.

'You got mommy issues at this age? Oh, come on.' Naruto snorted.

xxx

Up in the stands...

'Hey Shika, will Naruto be OK?' Choji asked Shikamaru worriedly. 'That Gaara guy...the last guy he fought became spaghetti sauce!' he choked weakly.

'I hope she has something in mind.' Shikamaru sighed. 'Even if we're her best friends, even we don't know what she's fully capable of so I hope she has something! She's the strongest out of the three of us.' Temari, Kankuro, and Neji glanced at them. Their female member is their strongest?

xxx

Gaara lunged quick attacks over and over, which Naruto dodged with quick teleportation attacks. She knew that if she gets caught, she's squished. She taunted him many times over using 'mother' as the main topic, just so she could make him unleash all of his sand so she could do something BIG.

xxx

'That girl is crazy!' Kankuro squeaked. 'She'a taunting him many times about 'that'! That's just asking for trouble!' Temari gave Team Ten a weary look.

'Oy guys, did that girl write her last will yesterday?' she drawled. 'Even we know not to piss him off. He's unstable enough as it is!'

'If he's that unstable, why make him attend the Chuunin Exams instead of choosing another teammate for you to participate with?' Neji snarked. 'What is your village _thinking_ or are they even thinking at all?'

'Blame our superiors, not us!'

xxx

'Guaaaaaaa!' Gaara snarled in his outrage, with his sands flowing around wildly and Genma knew to scat. He didn't want to die early!

'Finally, about damn time!' Naruto smirked nastily as she made quick hand seals. 'I've been waiting for this!' she looked at the proctor who's by the walls. 'Oy hotshot! If you value your life, get the hell outta the arena now! I got something big coming up!' she yelled at Genma as her mako eyes glowed to the point they were white in color.

Genma didn't need telling twice. Two Jinchuuriki in one area is just asking for trouble!

xxx

'OK, she has something planned, but what?' Kakashi asked Asuma who shrugged.

'The hell should I know?! She trained alone with this new guy!' he said, glancing at Angeal.

''This guy' happens to have a name.' Angeal pouted indignantly. 'And no, I just helped her out more in where Cloud left off.'

'So what is she planning on doing to that boy? I have a baaad feeling about this...' Kurenai frowned.

'She never told me so don't look at me!'

xxx

'Katon: Gouryudan!' Naruto cast out a huge and extremely hot dragon head almost the size of the arena itself, with the huge fire almost blinding everyone with brightness and cower from the heat that shot up to the skies. While the arena was bright with fire, she quickly slapped a seal onto Gaara without him noticing at the back of his neck. Upon doing so, the skies went dark after a few seconds.

'She created a thundercloud with extreme heat?' Kurenai croaked, 'But what will this accomplish?'

'I got no idea...' they got their answer afterwards...

'Suiton: Makaze(storm caused by the devil)!' extremely heavy rainfall occurred in the arena only, to everyone's disbelief and quickly flooded the area in minutes and in just two minutes, the water was knee deep already.

'What will this accomplish, Uzumaki Naruto?!' Gaara demanded with a snarl in his voice.

'Ara ara...don't you know that sand can't flow freely in water? It's the reason why no matter the waves in beaches, the sands stay down.' Naruto lectured him condescendingly as she floated in the air with a float spell. Gaara seethed as he struggled to make his sand flow but he was having a hard time to. 'Ho~ra? That, and this too! Raiton: Dengeki(electric shock)!' she summoned lightning from the sky that instantly dispersed the clouds and struck the water, causing Gaara to cry in pain as he got electrocuted. The water in the arena sparkled with electric currents and Gaara was out, falling unconscious and floating on the water.

'She DOES have something big in mind...it's scary!' Shikamaru shivered.

'Using the elements of nature itself for usage in battle...what on earth is she?' Neji swore as he shook. Everyone else was still in sheer disbelief.

'Well, she's our strongest member with a good reason now...' Choji croaked as Naruto took out a scroll and opened it to suck all the water away into it.

'Well, finally the last step, cleaning my own mess. Teehee!' Naruto chirped as she took a while until the arena no longer has water.

'Holy crap kid, why are you still a Genin?' Genma swore as he felt safe enough to come down to the arena.

'Technicalities my dear, that and I was sabotaged many times by the Academy while growing up, out of bias towards me.' Naruto sneered. 'Iruka-sensei was the only teacher who was ever kind and fair to me and actually taught me anything so it took me a while to graduate.'

Silence...that revelation was a surprise.

'Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!' Genma declared as Naruto dragged Gaara out of the arena.

xxx

Many reactions occurred.

To the Genin, they were shocked about two factors: Naruto was actually THAT strong and none of them had any idea of the REAL reason why she was 'dead last'.

To the adults, the fact that what occurred in the Academy was broadcasted to the Foreign Nobles spelled trouble. The Fire Daimyo didn't look too happy indeed and Sarutobi knew he had some explaining to do as even he had no idea of this. Jiraiya who was beside him...

'Sensei, kindly explain what the hell did she mean by that?' Jiraiya growled in rage.

'Even I didn't know about it.' Sarutobi lamented. 'I guess I just trust too much.'

'Others _pay_ for your trusting the wrong people!' Jiraiya snarled. 'And you give the _wrong people_ second chances! That's what I hate about you!'

Meanwhile, Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage, was greatly interested in Naruto now. Who knew that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is actually _this_ talented at such a young age? He planned on acquiring her as well, after acquiring Sasuke but he couldn't find the boy until now, when he spotted him watching the tournament...

xxx

'Kakashi, you're a Raiton Specialist, right?' Asuma asked Kakashi.

'Oh hell no, I didn't teach her a Raiton jutsu as she's too young to learn Elemental Affinity!' Kakashi sputtered out. 'That and is Raiton her affinity to begin with? And no, I didn't teach her Suiton and Katon either.' he sighed. 'With such volatile personalities, I was too focused on teamwork in hopes that they can learn to set aside differences while working professionally but...'

'Didn't work.' Kurenai drawled. Kakashi hung his head gloomily. Asuma looked at Angeal.

'I don't even know what the hell you guys are talking about.' said Angeal flatly. 'My country didn't have these so-called manipulations of yours!'

xxx

The next fight was Temari VS Shikamaru.

'Oh man, what a drag.' Shikamaru complained. 'Why is it always that I'm matched with girls?'

'There something wrong about being a girl?' Temari growled threateningly.

'You girls are extremely complex and troublesome to deal with.' Shikamaru griped as he got ready. 'Let's get this over with.' Temari twitched in annoyance.

'You-are-so-dead!' and the two Genin lunged at each other...and Temari started off with Kamaitachi no jutsu...

...It ripped Shikamaru's clothes, aside from giving him lacerations, leaving only his torn pants. His hair tie was also cut. And it revealed what's under his clothes...a muscular body, much to many surprises. That, and he had solid gold bracers on his arms. 'Ahhh dagnabit, I was hoping to keep my physique secret for a bit while longer.'

'Holy...' up on the seats, Ino and Sakura croaked in disbelief.

'When did Shikamaru get so muscular?' Ino croaked. 'I don't remember Asuma-sensei giving weight-training...'

'Now if you excuse me, I'll finish this quick.' Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his head as he formed rapid handseals, using his and her shadow as a medium that formed a magic circle. 'You sorta annoyed me.' Shadow Tendrils rose and pierced Temari in many places, except for her vital areas, causing her to scream in pain. 'I really wanted to keep my body a secret for a peaceful, quiet life. Now that cat's out of the bag now, I'll resort to drastic measures. Shikamaru Hiden Ninpo: Kage Ensatsu(Shadow Circle of Piercing Tendrils).' Upon letting go, Temari sank on her knees, bleeding heavily.

'Disproportionate retribution much?' Genma raised an eyebrow.

'Well, my peaceful life will soon be gone. Troublesome.' came the retort.

'Winner: Nara Shikamaru!' he announced as Medics took Temari away before she dies by blood loss.

xxx

'Heee...you came up with something that great?' Naruto smirked, impressed. 'It's not a Nara Clan technique, but your own!'

'Well, with Cloud as a demon teacher, I gotta do what I gotta do before he gets back here.' Shikamaru sighed. 'He'll be testing us later you know.'

'Haha, true true!'

'It's my turn now!' Choji chirped as he jumped down to the arena. Kankuro, his opponent was extremely wary of him. He knew he can't win but if he forfeits, Suna's credibility will be twice hard hit. He'll be unleashing his big guns. Choji knew about Puppeteers and Asuma warned him enough about them, having fought some Puppeteers in the wars in the past when he was in his teens.

He knew he has to end the boy quick. Using his jutsus will be suicide as it'll be easier for Kankuro to hit him. So speed and sheer power it is. He had asked his father how to increase hitting power without having had to increase his size as increasing his size will be suicide against a Puppeteer. Choza was astonished that Choji took that into account, and taught him how Tsunade got her monstrous strength. However, doing it is difficult and screwing up could kill the unlucky recipient or not work at all.

So Choji practiced the technique with Asuma's watch over him until he got it right. Concentrating was difficult, until he emptied his mind and focused on the technique, that he did do it. He also asked Naruto if she knew speed techniques a Genin can easily do and she knew of one. She taught him Shunpo, a technique she invented which was mostly her reason for easy evasions of ANBU Platoons. However, he has to practice hard as in his current level, he can only do two or three without getting tired, and affected by the instant speed movements.

Asuma had to take him to hospital many times for this.

But now, he can do seven until he gets conked. He has to make that seven count, along with taking down Kankuro's puppets.

Akimichi Choji VS Kankuro will soon begin.

"He's wary of me because Naruto and Shikamaru proved to be really strong." Choji thought. "I have to prove myself too!"

"I wonder what this guy can do. Increasing his already fat-ass size isn't much info after all." Kankuro thought as he narrowed his eyes. Choji grinned and Kankuro was quick to get Karasu out, but Choji disappeared before everybody's eyes, and in a blink, Choji appeared behind him with large arms and punched both Kankuro and his puppet...into crashing into the arena walls. His match lasted...seven seconds. Literally.

The Final Fight was between Naruto and Neji.

'We'll see who is stronger between us, Uzumaki.' Neji told Naruto as he was the first to leave the waiting area.

'Apparently he forgot how I defeated Gaara!' Naruto huffed, annoyed as she jumped off as well.

'The Final Battle! Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji!' Genma announced as the two fighters faced each other.

'Yo.' Naruto greeted Neji. 'I get to fight last year's top dog this time.'

'I wish to see your full prowess.' Neji smirked. 'There may be hope yet to prove that women can be just as capable.'

'Ma, I agree that my generation is quite shameful so I'll make a difference, shall I?'

'Begin!' the two Genin lunged at each other in an all-out taijutsu match, with Naruto able to see the lethal part of Jyuuken which she avoids with her superhuman reflexes as one hit of those WILL be trouble. And with the Byakugan, she couldn't hit him from behind! Neji on the other hand, forces himself to keep up with her speed. Sure he's used to Lee's speed, but she's another thing entirely...she's facing this year's strongest after all. He managed to get a lucky hit on her stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

'Lucky hit...' Naruto spat the blood out with a giggle. 'I won't make the same mistake twice!'

'Actions speak louder than words!' Neji shot back but he soon wondered why her movements weren't affected by the injury she received. She fought like she wasn't injured at all! "What the hell...wha?!" his eyes widened as the damage he inflicted quickly regenerated, including the Tenketsu! 'What are you? How could you regenerate? That was a fatal injury!' he squawked as Naruto merely smiled.

'Oh, I'm pretty hard to kill. I grew resilient over the years.' she chirped. 'That's all.'

'That doesn't exactly explain anything!'

'Oh shush and quit whining!' Naruto snarked. 'Kill me if you can!'

xxx

'Is she...crazy?' Shikamaru sweatdropped. 'The Jyuuken is Konoha's most lethal taijutsu!'

'I think she's having too much fun.' Choji deadpanned. 'We should go to Asuma-sensei.' the duo went to sit with their teachers.

'Hey there boys.' Asuma greeted.

'The fight's taking way too long.' Shikamaru deadpanned. 'It's been thirty minutes now!'

'Well, Hyuuga Neji is last year's strongest Genin and here's Naruto, the dark horse who turned out to be the REAL strongest genin in your year level.' Asuma deadpanned. 'Makes me wonder what the hell was Cloud teaching her besides swordsmanship. Well, we now got a really good reason why we held that Prelims in the Third Test.' he said dryly as the fight went on. 'For all of Lee's speed, he couldn't land a hit on Neji while evading the lethal Jyuuken, the same Naruto's doing now.'

'However, unlike Lee, she regenerates.' Kakashi mused. 'So she's not bothered by the lethality of Jyuuken. A lot of people would kill to know how and the Hyuugas will definitely want to know. Think of the fire this'll cause.'

'I can imagine now.' said Kurenai flatly. After an hour more of fighting...the two genin simultaneously hit each other. Neji delivered a powerful blow to her left lung, while Naruto delivered a knife-hand punch that dug through, effectively a stab wound. Both Genin coughed up blood and collapsed, with Neji putting his hand over his wound. Genma waited for a few more seconds. Naruto sat up but couldn't stand.

'Hey hotshot, this one's a draw.' Naruto chuckled. 'Take one good long look at us.' Genma raised an eyebrow. Both teens were flushed and sweating heavily, having burned out, and Neji still has a gaping hole in his stomach.

'Due to symptoms of Burn-Out, and a fatal blow on both combatants who can no longer continue, I declare this match a draw!' Genma announced. 'We will have a thirty minute break before the fight continues!'


	12. Station

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Station

The surviving fighters, Choji and Shikamaru shuddered at the mere thought of fighting Naruto as they were winners of their matches too! They really wanted to forfeit if only Naruto hadn't threatened their ahem, assets.

'Oh man...now what'll they do with three fighters left in the fights, sensei?' Shikamaru griped while Team Asuma and Angeal were in the Infirmary in the Stadium.

'They're deciding on who fights who.' said Asuma. 'The Council and the Fire Daimyo are having a chat about it.'

'Heee...'

'So Naruto, how's your lung injury?' Angeal asked Naruto. 'I heard about that Jyuuken thing.'

'Meh, I regenerated.' Naruto snorted. 'Although the medics had to flush out the blood in my lungs or I'll drown in it.' Choji and Shikamaru went green from the prospect.

'We have thirty minutes so how about we have lunch?' Angeal suggested. 'But we'll eat lightly. We can't have you kids puking your guts up in the fights later on.'

'Yes~!'

xxx

In a Conference Room...

'It seems Four Clan Heirs have shown us such great talent this year. Especially the girl.' the Fire Daimyo spoke appraisingly, after the matches were decided and who has potential and who doesn't.

'Four? I was under the impression that there's only three. And all are boys.' said the Water Daimyo.

'Four because the girl came from a near-extinct clan...the Uzumaki.' said the Fire Daimyo. 'They are closely related to the Senju Clan through friendship and intermarriage, after what's left of the Uzumaki joined Konoha for refuge when Kumo and Iwa destroyed their village. But with the appalling condition I heard her speak of earlier...what's the meaning of this, Hiruzen?' he asked with a steely glare in his eyes.

'My apologies, but not even I was aware of the situation in the Academy my lord.' Sarutobi sighed woefully. 'I underestimated the people's creativity...regarding hatred to a child who never did anything wrong. As you know, she is the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was my successor's last wish that she be seen as a hero. But our people saw her as Kyuubi reborn. On that night, people wished for her death and for her safety, I put up harsh laws. They may have protected her from physical injury but it seems they found another way to torment her without my knowing. And that child never told me anything.'

'Is that so?' the Fire Daimyo frowned. 'She is the last of Konoha's Founding Clans, yet she shamefully lives the life of a scapegoat, I will not have it, Hiruzen.' he spoke coldly as Sarutobi and the elders visibly stiffened. 'This is my order; you are to reveal what the Uzumaki Clan is to Konoha's Development and how they greatly contributed to our country. And remember WHOSE symbol was it they wear on their hitai-ate and uniforms. As punishment for this transgression, I will take every sealing jutsu in Konoha immediately as it's quite obvious how well you treated one of their clan, and have my specialists erase memories regarding their knowledge.' the three elders gasped at this.

'My Lord, you can't!' Homura cried in horror. 'The seals are a vital function for Medical Ninjutsus!'

'You should have thought of that twelve years ago.' the Earth Daimyo snorted. 'I'm surprised the child hasn't defected yet in hopes of a better life. Any village would be lucky to have her!' he exclaimed.

'This is my will, so let it be done. And I want Konoha's symbol to change without the Uzumaki symbol mixed in it.' the Fire Daimyo continued. 'And one last thing, after the Exams, I will take Uzumaki Naruto with me, and she will become a trainee to become one of the Fire Guardians. Her training will be in a secret place only I know of. She will revive the Uzumaki Blood using her own way and not marry a Konoha Citizen for their disgraceful behavior. Effective immediately.'

'A-as you wish, My Lord.' Sarutobi sighed wearily. He fucked up big time.

'Have you found a successor to Minato yet, Hiruzen?'

'I'm afraid not yet.' said Sarutobi. 'No one has yet to show the qualities Hashirama and Tobirama-sensei wanted in a Kage, since Minato.' he lamented. 'Yes, there is some potentials but all of them have issues that will prove detrimental to the village. That can't happen. There's also the Council and abuses of authority going on behind my back I only learn of too late.'

'Is that...so...'

Nobody liked the look in the man's eyes at the moment. The other Daimyos felt sorry for Konoha and what a news to bring home.

xxx

In Konoha, the Daimyo's men slipped into every nook and cranny, and stole every sealing jutsu scrolls. To ninja, memories regarding sealing techniques were erased, and unfortunately for Orochimaru, he got hit with the jutsu and realized what happened, when his knowledge of seals 'vanished' from his mind! And to the Barrier Corps in Konoha, the barrier disappeared as they 'forgot' how to cast and maintain it, thus Konoha's defenses collapsed, leaving only the walls. The hospital, sealing jutsu are forgotten.

Chaos will occur in a matter of days.

All of Konoha are unaware of this, as the Daimyo's men worked efficiently, and invisible.

xxx

In the Crystal Cave...

'How do you think the Daimyo's Deeds will affect Konoha as a whole?' Vincent wondered aloud.

'Konoha will suffer regarding security and medical knowledge for sure.' said Genesis. 'Even worse, with the other country Daimyos knowing of this, that information will leak into their villages. And the countries who wants Konoha knocked down a peg or two will use that opportunity.' he explained.

'All because of that person, isn't it?' Shelke sighed.

'Indeed.' said Vincent. 'This man or that man are the reasons why the other countries want their blood so bad. Makes me wonder about the ramifications.'

'Opportunistic attacks for one.' said Genesis. 'With Konoha losing their sealing jutsus which is any village's vital skills needed for security, protection and medical skills, woe betide them and this is their punishment for the crimes of so many, and those who are innocent will be forced to pay fo the crimes they never committed. Anyone's opinions about that?'

'How about we rescue them?' Shelke suggested. 'There's 250 people in total, not including children as of yet. I will go to Konoha for the time being, and see Angeal Hewley.' she said that on purpose while looking thoughtful to bait the redheaded man...

'No, I should.' said Genesis. 'It's been years.' and he took off before the others could say anything.

'That was plain mean Shelke.' Cloud snorted as Shelke smiled innocently.

'Whatever were you talking about?'

xxx

Konoha, in a blink...

Genesis used his senses to search for his best friend in the streets, until he found him sitting in a ramen stall with some others. 'There!' and he widened his strides to get closer. 'Angeal!' he called out as Angeal and Team Asuma turned to see Genesis. Angeal gasped upon seeing an old face again.

'Genesis! By the Gods, it's really you!' Angeal cried as the stool he sat on broke in his bed to rush and hug the redheaded man.

'OK~?' Shikamaru blinked at the two men hugging each other in tears. 'What's the story?'

'Must be a long one if they're acting like they hadn't seen each other in years...' Naruto chuckled with a knowing smile. 'Right?'

'They probably got separated from a mission-gone-wrong. Ah let them catch up.' said Asuma with a snort. 'Although I must say, everyone in their country has glowing eyes...and now you also have glowing eyes.'

'Sorry sensei but I'm forbidden to talk about that.' Naruto chuckled as she shook her head. There's NO WAY IN HECK will she tell the truth behind their eyes, nosiree!

The fun stopped, when Asuma looked at his watch. 'Oh crap, we have to go back. Five minutes till the matches starts again!' he exclaimed. 'Oy Angeal! We have to go! The final matches will start soon!' Shikamaru and Choji gulped at this.

xxx

However...!

Down at the Arena, the results were shown:

It was only Choji and Shikamaru who will fight, much to their relief. Naruto and Neji's matches were counted as a loss.

'Ohya, somebody's glad that I'm not fighting~' Naruto teased her two teammates who were both white granite while poking their backs.

'Who'd be crazy enough fighting _you_, man?!' Shikamaru groused out panickingly. 'I'm not suicidal!'

'Yeah, we're not good enough yet you know!' Choji pouted.

'Now now, with enough hard work you will eventually so certain people should stop being lazy!' Naruto snarked as she glanced at Shikamaru when she said it.

'Well, we have hard work ready for them later Naruto.' Angeal chuckled. 'They'd best be ready.'

'Hooo? You're filling in for Cloud eh?' Genesis raised an eyebrow. 'Oh well, he still not done with his job yet.'

'Good luck you two. Do you best.' Asuma encouraged his two boys.

'Yeah! Show them that we slackers are more dangerous than their so-called prodigies!' Naruto egged on.

'Naruto!' Asuma chided.

'What?'

xxx

The Final Matches are on, as Shikamaru and Choji were now facing each other.

'This is it Shika.' said Choji. 'We gotta go all out.'

'Yeah...or that troublesome woman will string us up by our nuts...troublesome.' Shikamaru complained, causing Genma to sweatdrop.

'Your future is sooo whipped.' he drawled as he coughed. 'Final Battle! Nara Shikamaru VS Akimichi Choji!' and the two best friends clashed...

xxx

'Those are our sons Choza.' Shikaku sipped Sake with his two buddies. 'They've grown a lot.'

'I'd say.' said Inoichi. 'They no longer need us to wipe their asses. I wish I could say the same for my daughter, yeah?'

'Naruto set up a good example to follow Inoichi.' said Choza. 'She proved that girls can also be powerful. She gained the respect of a lot of people.'

'If only most of the people really do.' Inoichi deadpanned.

xxx

Shikamaru proved why he is the leader of the Naru-Shika-Cho trio and the only person who can control his teammates so well. He used a strategy that would defeat, but not hurt Choji involving wires...and fake exploding tags, but convinced Choji-and the crowd that he'll blow to smithereens if he moves, so he should just forfeit...Choji did and Genma announced the winner...until Shikamaru grinned.

'FAKE OUT!' he cackled. 'Those Exploding Tags are fake!'

'WHAAAAAT?!'

Cue hyena-ish laughter from the stands

'SHIKAMARU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' Choji cried in annoyance as he was scared to death earlier...until now! He was chasing the laughing Nara around the arena.

xxx

'Oh my god! _Shikamaru_ initiated a prank!' Kiba howled in laughter. 'That's usually Naru's job!' He laughed so hard and bent backwards, causing him to fall over. 'Ouch!'

xxx

Orochimaru had no choice but to call off the invasion, as for some reason, he lost all his knowledge of seals. Without it, he can't mark Sasuke! He had Kabuto inform Baki of this, simply telling him that 'Unknown Factors have arisen.' He would have to re-study his seals again. Blast it, how did this happen?!

Not to mention there were factors he did NOT expect.

There was a change of teams, and then there's the 'true threats' of the village, ingeniously disguised as pranking as well as somebody sealing Gaara off, that the boy could sleep without his beast going crazy. And the true power and skill of the local Jinchuuriki. Kabuto greatly erred in missing all this information and he WILL pay for this!

xxx

The Ending Ceremony...

There were two promotions.

Naruto was to go with the Daimyo as a potential for the Fire Guardians, while Shikamaru was slated for Chuunin. This was to everyone's disbelief.

'M-Me? One of the Fire Guardians?!' Naruto squeaked at the aged Hokage who nodded.

'Yes. Kurusugawa-dono has expressed his desire for you to join the division, impressed by your skill and prowess.' said Sarutobi. 'You are to pack and depart immediately with him. You will leave in two hours, enough time for you to pack. When you're done, go to my office. I also informed him of your current mentors so Angeal can come along.' Naruto sighed in relief. 'Shikamaru-kun, you are also the only one in your generation to become Chuunin. We expect a lot from you.'

'Yes sir.'

"And then I have to do something tonight." Sarutobi thought wearily. He was not looking forward to dropping the bomb on the village tonight. Naruto was picked up by Angeal and a red man he never saw before, but she was clearly very familiar with the pair. The red man also possessed glowing eyes...he will have to ask his son about that.

xxx

Sarutobi's Office...

'Hey pops, you rang?' Asuma asked his father who nodded.

'Yes. I have a few concerns about those two men Naruto is with.' said Sarutobi. 'Cloud I can understand, but...'

'Angeal is Cloud's replacement since he has a job at home.' said Asuma. 'That's what Naruto told me at least. Then that red-haired guy, Genesis. The guy must have had a mission-gone-wrong, got separated for a few years the two guys wound up hugging each other in the middle of the street and crying. Ouch.' he chuckled in fond amusement. 'But Naruto knows him too, but she won't say when she met him. She's clearly fond of those glowy-eyed guys.'

'Is that so? Well, I guess they've been good to her. Moreso than this village has ever been if she is fond of those foreigners.' said Sarutobi softly. 'How is she with them?'

'With Cloud or with Angeal?'

'Cloud first.'

'Cloud is like an older brother to her.' said Asuma. 'He takes pleasure in dressing up in civilian clothing to make himself unassuming although it ends up in epic fail with those glowing eyes.' he snorted. 'He looked like anyone with Kekkei Genkai any day. Angeal gives me the vibe of a Friendly Uncle material although I'd be wary of his Zanbato anyday.' he shuddered. 'That thing is as long as a nodachi and as wide as a five-year-old kid. Then again, Cloud's sword is no joke in the weight department either. 'It's a six-in-one sword.'

'Huh? Come again?' Sarutobi gawked.

'A six-in-one.' Asuma repeated. 'At a first glance, it looks like one sword but he takes them apart, they become six. They're all arranged like a puzzle. Those things put together weigh 30 kg already-I tried. Yet Cloud can wield them as if they weigh nothing. Naruto could also wield that heavy thing without trouble and can evenly spar with him. Makes me wonder how the heck did he teach her kenjutsu sometimes. For now, her sword is a normal katana, thankfully, not those heavy things.' he shuddered. 'Cloud said heavy swords are for Elites only and she's far from Elite, even if she can lift the damn thing.'

'Well, thanks to our people, Konoha will lose one of their brightest ninjas.' Sarutobi shook his head. 'And something more.'

'Something more?'

'You'll know later at sundown.'


	13. Truth behind Team 7

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Truth behind Team 7

After the Promotions...

'Shikamaru's a Chuunin, Naru-chan's a Fire Guardian Potential...' Choji mused aloud. 'We'll still be a team right?'

'You'll still be but someone will be replacing me because I really have to pack up and leave in two hours.' said Naruto with a sigh. 'Going to my new home with the Daimyo...it's kind of intimidating, I'm nervous.' she shuddered. 'I hope to where I'm going, everyone's nice.'

'You have Angeal and Genesis, you'll be fine and not really alone.' Shikamaru reassured her. 'It'll be lonely without you though.' he admitted. 'Spam out some clones and have them do the packing for you. We should go find Kiba.'

'Sou ne.' Naruto created a team of seven clones and sent them home, before the trio went to find Kiba who was with his team, with Kurenai filling them in. 'Kiba!'

'Naru-chan! Guys!' Kiba greeted his longtime pals. 'I heard all about it! Congratulations!'

'Thanks Kiba.' said Shikamaru. 'But the promotion came with a price though.' he grimaced as Kiba deflated. 'She's leaving with the Daimyo in two hours.'

'I know. It'll be boring without you.' Kiba said sulkily. Kurenai observed the group of four friends. Sakura was glaring at Naruto while Ino stared in curiosity. The dead-last turned out to be the strongest among them hiding behind idiocy after all. 'Hey, you got two hours left, right?'

'Actually it's now 1 hour and fifteen minutes since it took us a while to find you.' said Choji. 'We're here so you could get to talk to her before she gets ready to leave. She has to look presentable to her new boss after all.' Kiba nodded.

'Much appreciated guys. You don't mind if I take her for a private chat?'

'By all means, we're together for a few months since the team switching.' said Shikamaru as Kiba took Naruto bridal style to her surprise.

'Hey?! I can walk!' Naruto cried as Kiba leapt away into the distance.

'...what was that all about?' Ino croaked.

'Hey, we were best buddies since we were kids.' said Shikamaru. 'But Kiba's the most attached to her out of us guys. Inuzuka mentality and loyalty if you will. For them, pack is worth more than anything and for someone to leave a pack, it takes a toll in their minds. Kiba needs to accept that she's leaving due to her new job post or he'll be emotionally torn up about it. And in our group, Kiba's the Alpha and Naru's the Beta because she's the only girl, yet a girl his equal in regards to personality. See where I'm going with this one?'

'I suppose we'll be on our own until Kiba's return, girls.' said Kurenai resignedly. 'How is Naruto taking this? In the history of Chuunin Exams, nobody's been promoted straight to Fire Guardians. This is the first time it's happened and Hokage-sama will announce something big tonight at sundown.'

'Yeah, we heard that too.' said Ino. 'My parents are talking nonstop about it but for some reason, daddy looks like the world ended and mom's freaking out.'

'Now that you mention it...our parents are the same.' said Choji. 'Shika, what do you think?' Shikamaru began thinking deeply...

xxx

'Hey Naru-chan, you can visit us anytime right? The Fire Capital, Kaenjou* isn't that far from here.' Kiba trembled as he was going into a breakdown fit. It was because one of his pack is leaving and he couldn't just accept it.

'I don't really know Kiba.' said Naruto. 'Fire Guardians whose job is to protect the Royal Family of the Ruling Country.' she said softly. 'I don't know if we have such things as 'day off's. I'll ask Asuma-sensei since he's a former Fire Guardian.' Kiba deflated horribly. 'But I'm still in the training period of three years because the youngest age you can be a Guardian is 16. So within that timeline...I'll visit when I can!' she promised him.

'You really would?' Kiba choked out fretfully. Naruto nodded with a sad smile.

'I will. You guys will wait for me right?' Naruto asked him. 'Before I hit 16, I'll visit when I can during training.'

'That's a promise?'

'Yep. I'll never break a promise.' Naruto promised him. 'Shika and Choji will stay strong and wait too. You're not waiting alone.' Kiba grinned weakly before hugging her. 'Hey! I smell like blood because of my wound from earlier!'

'I don't see it now and who cares how you smell...' Kiba grumbled. 'You never cared before.'

'I care because I'm a girl!' Naruto wailed comically while flailing her arms. 'Girls shouldn't smell ripe around boys! That's our number one rule in femininity!' she whined. 'Stupid Neji for giving me a stomach hole!'

'AND I don't see it now.' Kiba snorted before letting go. 'You always heal fast. Is that some kekkei genkai or something? It's always like that for years. You never get bruises and scrapes. For someone so skinny as a kid you're dang durable.'

'I dream of being a strong woman worthy of respect you know. You can't be respected if you're weak.' Naruto deadpanned. 'And due to fangirl syndrome, shinobi look down on us girls a lot.' she said sulkily. 'And it's their fault for giving us a bad rep in the first place but I'll be one of the girls whose name everybody will talk about for years for sure!'

'Naruto! Get ready now! We'll be leaving at 4:30!' Genesis yelled. 'It's 3:35 already!'

'Geh...' Kiba cringed at the reminder before looking at Genesis. 'And who's that guy anyway? He dresses so flamboyantly...'

'Heheh...he's one of my guardians along with my teacher and Angeal. They'll come with me since my Kenjutsu lessons are far from over.' said Naruto. 'I gotta go now.' she said as she dropped a pendant before running off. Kiba looked at the pendant. It was a golden ornate pendant with small red crystals and a small mirror in the center, connected to a gold chain. She created it using her power while talking to him and dropped it on purpose.

'...must be hers.' Kiba muttered as he picked it up and wore it. 'She'll come back for it for sure. She said she will...'

xxx

Naruto's house...

She took a bath, dressed herself in new clothes. A purple sleeveless yukata ending in a short skirt with black shorts peeking underneath. On her waist is a black obi with a yellow ribbon, and lavender baggy knee-high tabi socks, and strapped sandals. Lastly, she put on a pair of gloves and tied her spiky hair up in a loose updo(resembling a certain string girl from HXH). Upon finishing, she met up with Genesis and Angeal who were waiting at her living room.

'Ready to go?' Angeal asked her as she nodded.

'As soon as we leave this house, I'll change the security fuinjutsu barrier wards powered up by mana, no longer chakra.' said Naruto. 'That way, nobody messes with the only thing I have left from my family.'

'Very well.' The portrait of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina together covered a hidden cornerstone of fuinjutsu formula behind it, and the living room had no windows whatsoever. She channeled mana into the formula and filled it with new power. Satisfied, she left with her belongings packed in a scroll. She left with her guardians to go to the hotel where the Daimyo stayed in. She talked to one of the guardians if the Daimyo wished to see her before leaving.

'You asked for me, milord?' Naruto asked the Daimyo humbly using humble speech.

'Yes. I have heard a lot about you. And your prowess has greatly impressed me as for someone so young, you have such power over your skills and mind.' the Daimyo praised her.

'I will not be where I am now if not for mentors who actually cared about and for me.' said Naruto dispassionately. 'My skills is to their credit for they taught me.'

'Those three foreign men I presume?'

'Yes.'

'Who are they to you?'

'My first mentor Cloud is like an older brother to me although he tried to be a father I never had.' said Naruto. 'And the second person who gave me a chance. Angeal substituted for him when he had to go home for a bit. Angeal was a beefy, fun uncle figure kids would love...I did.' she giggled. 'And Genesis is a fiery, passionate friend. He was the fourth friend I have after my three childhood friends. I met him in Nami no Kuni and we quickly got close. He is the one who introduced Cloud to me. Will they be coming along?'

'That Genesis fellow appeared before me not long ago in this room without the guards the wiser.' the Daimyo twitched. 'They didn't sense him come so I will recommend stealth training. He asked that they mentor you due to the ability they trained you in, hence why your eyes glow like that. It's a technique unique in their country, he said. When I asked, he wouldn't say where.'

'Cloud didn't tell me a thing either.' said Naruto. 'All I know or rather, concluded is that it's a highly mechanized faraway country because while we ninja travel on foot, he taught us how to make electric-powered motorcycles-I have one almost done, and a hoverboard.' the Daimyo raised an eyebrow. 'Er here's a picture.' Naruto took out a photo of what a motorcycle looks like. 'Mine's cuter though. This one is Cloud's.'

'A vehicle on two wheels? How on earth can you ride that?'

'Teehee! It's a bit difficult at first but balance is key!' Naruto chirped. The Daimyo gave the photo a weird look and clearly was wary of ever getting on it.

'...I see.' he said blankly before composing himself. 'What do you think of Konoha?' Naruto's expression visibly changed. It was a dark expression.

'...do you know what I am, milord?' she asked him softly and stiffly. 'It is because of that, that I've seen hell. Adults are cruel and hateful. They tell their children lies that I'm a bad kid or whatever to keep them away from me. Stores either refuse me service or overcharge me using 'Orphan Tax' as an excuse, and give me either spoiled or damaged goods anyway. They stare at me as if I'm filth. In the Academy, they single me out and sabotage me at every turn. The only teacher who was fair to me was Umino Iruka-sensei. The only restaurant that served me fairly was Ichiraku Ramen. On times I'm short, they even give me food for free until I learned to wise up and shop in Henge. I had to time my shopping to make sure there's no Chuunin or Jounin shinobi shopping or the jig is up and I'll be kicked out or whatever hateful excuse they come up with.' she scowled. 'It's easy to count who likes me as me and don't see me as Kyuubi. It makes me wonder...what possessed my father to think that they'll respect his last wish? What will he do if he sees Konoha now and what I put up with. If I didn't have people who were kind to me, I'd be another Sabaku no Gaara.'

'So you hold no feelings for this village?'

'Frankly no.' Naruto sighed. 'If I'll ever come back here, it would be for my three friends. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. They were the only kids who befriended this village pariah and flipped everyone the bird to play with me and be friends with me. They went that far for me and I'll gladly follow them wherever. I'll follow them to death if I have to.'

'I see. So that's how it is.' the Daimyo smiled a small smile. 'Jinchuuriki...they only become monsters in the hands of those who wanted them to be monsters. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy by those who do not understand. Unfortunately, not everyone understands. They only see one side of the story. Thus people often get their wish. They want monster? They get one.' he snorted. 'Well, we'd best get going in fifteen minutes.'

xxx

The Daimyo's Entourage gathered at the front gate, before leaving. From afar, Naruto's friends and Asuma watched them go.

'She's leaving. She's really leaving...' Kiba sulked as Shikamaru patted his back.

'She'll be back sometime in her training years. She's gotta be sixteen before she really takes on the job, no?' Shikamaru reassured him. 'Sensei, what's the job entails exactly?'

'Well, there are once twelve of us ten years ago.' Asuma sighed. 'But six of us planned a coup because they believed that the Daimyo should fully rule Hi no Kuni and since the Daimyo didn't support the revolt, they turned on him and tried to plant a puppet Daimyo using his son and kill the father.' the boys' jaws dropped. 'Six of us who are loyal fought and killed them, and only three of us survived. Me, my best friend Chiriku who retired and became a monk in Fire Temple, and Tou who stayed in the job. She's still working and Hokage-sama lent a few ANBU thoroughly tested many times for loyalty until the Daimyo finds new Fire Guardian Candidates. So far, Naruto's picked. The Daimyo admired her strong heart and mind because Hokage-sama told him everything about her, and her flashy way to defeat Sabaku no Gaara using nature itself with a little jutsu guiding.'

'Yeah...she seriously created a fire jutsu that created rainclouds, had said clouds flood the arena to severely affect Gaara's ability and then gave him a shock...water's an electric conductor after all.' Choji shuddered.

xxx

Elsewhere in the village...

'Sensei, she's got the highest honor a Genin could receive at a young age to boot.' Kakashi talked to the memorial stone. 'You're probably jumping up and down heaven by now with her because after years of pain, your daughter finally gets her rewards. The Daimyo chose her as a Fire Guardian Candidate and yes, you better believe it.' he chuckled. 'I can't wait to see how she'll turn out after her training period. But uh...we had a falling apart. I screwed up and I never got even a chance to apologize.' he said gloomily. 'Maybe in the near future, I will when she cools down a bit. She'll be safe because she has good friends and no need to worry about her. Good, strong friends.' he sighed wistfully when he felt a presence speed up to him. 'Opps.'

'Sensei.' said Sasuke as he jumped down on the grass. 'I want more training.' he requested as the battle between Naruto and Gaara was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe she's actually that strong and is hiding it all this time!

'Training eh?'

'I want to be the same level...no, stronger than Naruto!' Sasuke cried. 'She's actually that strong yet she's hiding it? Why?!'

'Because in the world of ninja, deception is strength.' Kakashi told her. 'Being underestimated may be annoying and irritating but it pays off in the end as enemies will pay for underestimating you. And it helps that her circumstances weren't exactly...child-friendly.' Kakashi sighed. 'Hokage-sama will announce something big at sundown later and I ask that before you make judgments, hear the entire story first.' Sasuke frowned before nodding.

'But what about the jutsu she did in the stadium earlier?' Kakashi looked sheepish.

'I can't teach you that even if I know how by Sharingan Copy-Paste.' he said. 'If I or any Jounin did that, we'll die you know.' he said weakly and Sasuke did a double-take. 'And you'll be dead before you can even let the jutsu out needed to summon rain. Some people are blessed with big chakra reserves, some get unlucky small reserves at birth and it grows as you grow. Naruto is the former, I'm the latter. Most likely you're in the same boat with me or given a few years, somewhere in between with enough training because the Uchiha clan is a battle oriented family. It's in the blood and your family is known for having it good if worked right. However, have you kids passed my test?' he asked Sasuke who nodded. 'I'll be asking Hinata and Shino for verifications. I want a well-oiled team who can trust each other without hesitation. A team that works well to complement and support each other in order to survive, and to survive is to win. As a Genin, teamwork is important until you make Jounin. Only then can you really go solo as you want and be confident you can survive alone.' he explained. 'I'd know because I've been there, done that. If you ask others, they'll tell you the same thing.'

'In fact, you have it lucky.' Kakashi continued. 'You get to be a Genin in peaceful times like this. Me and the Jounin today? We were genin in the wars back then. Fatality rate is 99 percent which is why Teamwork AND Common Sense is important with no room for foolish heroics and bravado. I'm one of the lucky few who lived to tell the tale. In today's era, you can grow at your own pace without the unreasonable pressure and shadow of death looming behind you with his sickle placed near your neck.' Sasuke cringed at that. 'That's why you and today's kids are...lucky. And I want you, Hinata and Shino to have the chance I never had at your age. I failed with you back when Sakura and Naruto were your teammates. The personality mix is just too horrible and you know it. And I should tell you one truth you didn't know about.'

'What truth?'

'The team placings.' said Kakashi with a twitch as Sasuke listened with bated breath. 'While you being the Rookie of the Year and Naruto being ahem, the Dobe was official, the true Kunoichi of the Year was Hyuuga Hinata.' Sasuke's jaws dropped. 'Sakura's mother Karako is high up in the Civilian Council. She paid some instructors money to ensure Sakura gets the top spot because the mother dreams of her daughter being Mrs. Uchiha and we all know Sakura very well.' he sighed and Sasuke's eye rapidly twitched. 'When the Hokage found out because I complained a lot about her and made severe criticisms, he investigated, found out, and flipped the lid and Hiashi was furious. Needless to say, many changes were made, and people chucked to jail after one hell of a row in the Council. Hence when the team switchings came, Hinata is put in her rightful place. Hokage-sama bulldozed through corruption in the Academy and from there on, only he has the right to control the Academy from then on and everyone is rightfully judged by their merits, not through political meddling.' he said wryly. 'Once you become Chuunin, you'll soon join the Council for your Uchiha Clan seat and let me tell you this...prepare to hit the bars and get drunk should that day come. Old enough to be ninja, definitely old enough to get drunk. We're ninja, not civilian.' he said wryly.

'I could have been with a decent NON FANGIRL with actual skill all along?!' Sasuke burst out incredulously. 'Naruto's also a non-fangirl but still!' Kakashi nodded and patted his head.

'Well, things are set right.'


	14. Three Years Later

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Three Years Later

Three years since Naruto left for the Fire Capital...she was trained hard to be the future Fire Guardian. She learned Politics from a teacher while her combat skills came from Cloud and Angeal. She had worked hard under their tutelage to learn age-old magic and swordsmanship. She may be capable of wielding a Buster Sword but as a ninja and a kunoichi, she cannot bring along such flashy weapons. So she...and Angeal had to learn from Cloud how to 'summon' their weapons using their magic.

Naruto uses a kind of Buster Sword Cloud forged for her. It has a flat and sharp tear-shaped blade with a small round space meant for beheading purposes. The surface with silver edges and blue, decorated sides with white flower carvings, the guard and handle designs were clearly meant for a female wielder. And two years since leaving Konoha...she is now 14 and a half, and ranked Jounin. Due to her job as a Guardian...not just fighting skills, Vincent drops by to teach her the ways of a Turk because Turk skills are a fundamental to her job as the Guardian of the Daimyo. She is also a trained assassin, spy, tracker, and she did all means to get the job done...in return for getting to live in the Fire Capital where there...no hatred. No scorn. No bias towards her. Here, she's a normal citizen and a respected one at that, and she is respected for her merits.

She's done missions for the Daimyo to weed out threats to his rule and instability of his country. When she leaves, she calls whoever WEAPON was available to watch over the Daimyo for her...and most of the time, it was Shelke as the boys went to work...screwing up Uchiha Obito's plans. Right now, she is the only Guardian since 'some incident' occurred years ago. Half the Guardians planned a coup, and half the Guardians was against said coup. Battle to the Death ensued with only two survivors who retired afterwards. One became a monk and the other, her Jounin-sensei. And now, the student of that sensei became a Guardian Turk herself. Fate at work indeed.

Many times the Daimyo wondered who exactly, were they. He had never heard of ridiculously strong people with glowing, nightlight eyes. A trait she soon gained. He had never heard of such people in any country and as a prince before he became Daimyo, he practically explored the world and never met anyone like them!

Out of respect for her mentors, she never said anything. Only that, they saved her and with them, she was never alone. She has 'family' in them and would keep their secret to the grave if she has to. It's up to them to tell him themselves. And the Daimyo knew how much she adored and respected these men and one girl who were her mentors and companions as her friends were in Konoha. Here, she never felt alone thus. And as long as one of them is guarding him, she could do her job without worries and took missions upon missions to ensure her lord and his heir's reign. She also rooted out the ambitious members of his cabinet with rock solid proof in the form of files, and well-placed hidden cassette recorders. She also rooted out moles within the palace and the Capital, and dealt with the clients of these spies herself. However, she could not go near other ninja villages other than Konoha.

Some of these spies however, were from two of the Sannin, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. She killed Orochimaru's spies while thoroughly interrogated Jiraiya's spies as to WHY would they spy on the Daimyo. She was very thorough with her means...and asked the Daimyo permission to dump them in the Hokage's Office as apparently, they were spying on HER for Jiraiya and the Hokage. As to why, even the spies had no idea no matter what she did...

xxx

Konoha...some hours later...

The Hokage was still the old man. And said old man and his hidden ANBU got startled with thoroughly-beaten-up-and-tied-up,-bloodily-bruised men appearing in front of them with a note pinned to them with a scotch tape.

**Hokage-jiji,**

**Tell your perverted student NOT to send spies on me**  
**or these men will be HIM next, only, he'll be a Eunuch**  
**when I'm through with him.**

**Naruto**

'Oh boy...' the Sandaime sighed wearily. It has been three years since Naruto left for the Fire Capital, becoming a Fire Guardian. And the Daimyo out of anger for the girl's sake, withdrew his funding from the village, and they no longer get any S-Ranking or the high paying A-Rank ones. Somehow, Suna winds up getting it. And due to lack of funding and the high-paying missions out of their reach, Konoha is experiencing hard times, and the punishment would last for the twelve years Naruto suffered in the village. Even trading was 'barely there'...meaning, what the merchants ship in, is barely enough for the whole village. He had to get Jiraiya to go and find Tsunade because their hospital is greatly lacking due to the lack of fuinjutsu, and as of now, only his two loyal pupils have knowledge of fuinjutsu in Konoha he was somewhat thankful. With them, they could get security back somehow...although Tsunade was royally pissed when she found out what happened to the village while she was gone.

She has Uzumaki blood in her as Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage is her GRANDMOTHER. And they mistreated the other last Uzumaki like this, considering what the Uzumaki has done for Konoha? She was royally pissed and had half a mind of leaving the village to its devices if not for some begging on his and Jiraiya's part to fix the hospital for the sake of their people. She did, but the bare necessities only before storming out before anyone could stop her. At least Jiraiya managed to fix the security. The village no longer had any Uzumaki Symbol on their hitai-ate and uniforms. Their symbol instead, is a leaf. They were once a wealthy village...now it's experiencing near-poverty. It was truly terrible.

As for the citizens, it was truly too late for them to regret the pain and grief they caused an innocent young girl who is more than happy to resentfully leave them behind and denounced Konoha as her home, when she once dreamed of becoming its next Hokage. However her true dream was to have the normal life she wanted. She believed being Hokage would get her that but when the Daimyo gave her a way out, she took it without hesitation as going to the Capital where its citizens hold no ill will towards her, the normal life she wanted, is over there. The children knew the full truth that he never managed to tell because of the civilian council who only believed what they wanted to believe on that night, and fanned flames of hatred to a young girl. They knew the cause of their recent poverty...their parents and neighbor adults who found tormenting a girl they lied to them about enjoyable. Things were never the same again and things were strained. The children blamed the adults that they're now having a hard time. They weren't even allowed to leave Konoha and move into another village in Hi no Kuni and the Daimyo made sure of it.

And he had to deal with this. Things fell apart as years went by. As for his ninja, all of them worked double-time just to bring in money to the Village so they could purchase necessities and keep money circulating somehow. He can't even retire until his successor is ready...he originally wanted Tsunade but the furious woman threw his proposal right back at his face.

One day...

While on a mission to the borders, venturing into Tanzaku Gai...she saw a face she'd never thought she'd see again. 'Shikamaru?' Shikamaru sharply turned around to see Naruto. Naruto saw him taller and more matured-looking in his Chuunin Uniform and Shikamaru saw his attractive teammate...wearing less clothes than last time?! She wore a white halter top nearly resembling a bra with purplish-pink undersides and purple cords meant for support with matching high-waist garters of what looked like G-strings, and a miniskirt that also sported the same colors as her top. On her legs were silk pink socks, and aster purple boots. On her arms were ruffled add-on sleeves. And on her right sleeve was an armband with the symbol of 'Fire', showing her status. She is a slender, toned teenager with quite the impressive rack but just the right size. If Shikamaru groped her, her full, shapely breasts would fit in his hands each.

'Oy oy, why is it that _everytime_ I see you, you're wearing _less_?' Shikamaru asked snarkily with a blush on his face, as they sat together in an oden stand in the village they were in.

'Because less is more.' said Naruto. 'Besides, I'm a swordswoman, I should wear stuff that won't get in my way in fighting.' she told him as they ordered the oden they want. 'I just came from my mission and I'm free until then.' she said. 'What about you Shika? You've grown taller and sharper.' she giggled. 'You have fangirls?' Shikamaru had chills travel on his body head to toe.

'Unfortunately no thanks to Temari who exposed my muscles in the Chuunin Exams.' he grimaced. 'I have quite a following. I wish they stayed with Sasuke where they belong.' he griped unhappily. 'So, how's life in your job?'

'Well, before I started my job at 15 instead of 16, I trained a lot under Cloud and Angeal. They take turns since Cloud is training you and Choji too right?' Naruto piped up.

'Yeah, brutal taskmaster, that one.' Shikamaru snorted. 'But at least...I have an easier time in missions now.' he said. With a well-trained body, he lasts longer in training and could fight better.

'I see...how are Choji and Kiba?'

'Well, with the situation of the village, I feel sorry for Choji a lot.' said Shikamaru with a downcast expression. 'You know how he needs food just to function right?' he asked her as she nodded. 'Without his family's usual amounts in meals and his snacks, he's losing weight and so are his relatives for that matter. Kiba's fine as well.'

'So how are the flow of resources doing?'

'For the civilians who caused you shitloads of grief and pain, not good. They know what it's like to starve now...and I can see why you're so short and skinny before you grew up.' Shikamaru sighed. 'The ninjas and clans have it slightly easier but we can no longer afford to binge as much as we want. And due to barely enough resources, prices naturally rose. Say...do you know the truth about your parents now? Did anybody...tell you?' he asked her.

'Yeah. My niisans told me.' Naruto lied. She'll never tell the circumstances, EVER. 'Nobody from Konoha told me shit, not even the Hokage. That's why for years I believed I was abandoned and unloved for what I am. Unless it's you, Asuma-sensei, Choji and Kiba, I can't trust anyone from that village.' she sighed.

'I see...but hey, visit Kiba once in a while.' said Shikamaru. 'Out of us, he's the most affected with your departure. He designated himself as pack alpha in his Inuzuka Mentality and you being the girl in our circle, you're the Beta. He's been downright depressed and gloomy for three years straight now he's been looking at that pendant you left behind.' Naruto could only picture Kiba doing that now. She left that pendant behind on purpose after all.

'I see...I'll sneak in sometime then. So what're you doing in this town?'

'The monthly shopping.' said Shikamaru. 'Prices is so high in Konoha it's not even funny so mom chucks me out every end of the month so we can shop cheaply. Dad can't just leave you know. Jounin Commander and all. I got no missions for a while, so we're spending on food and necessities.'

'Is Choji's family doing the same as you?'

'Yep. Other families caught on as well that's why I'm saying ninjas have it easier.' Shikamaru grinned. 'We shop in here so you might bump into Kiba at some point...'

'Ohhh...I'll visit him tonight then!' Naruto chimed. 'Cloud-niisan and Angeal-niisan worked me to the bone and then Vincent-niisan came to pitch in as well...they take turns because they're working in shifts.'

'Binsento?' "A new guy?" Shikamaru thought. Does that mean his eyes glow too? Naruto meets glowy-eyed people, she knows them very well and by Cloud and Angeal, adored them because they were adults who were nice to her.

'Yup. Let's just say I was taught to do and use all means to get my job done...'

xxx

The Castle...

In the castle of the Daimyo...sure there's military around, such as the hired samurai from Tetsu no Kuni. But the fact remains that the Daimyo must have personal bodyguards is a staple, hence in Hi no Kuni's case, the Fire Guardians. Right now, Naruto is the only guardian and it's a known fact that when she's out on a mission, she calls her 'friends' over to watch over her liege.

To everyone in the castle, even to the Daimyo, who the men and girl are, are a mystery. Their origins as well as no country in the world have people like them. Beautiful people with glowing eyes and their skill with swords is fantastic, and Naruto is well on her way to become as good. The young guardian is also terrifyingly competent in her job courtesy of good teachers. Outside work, she is still a child who just wanted attention and be adored, hence her child-like mannerisms. She is also fiercely loyal to the Daimyo who got her out of the village she resented for years and was able to live a normal life.

Innocent child aside, she also wears revealing clothing and said clothes are far too...stimulating that she's the object of lust for some, but they knew better, considering..._who's_ exactly behind her. Who wanted to take on 6 foot men who could wield big-ass swords too heavy for the normal human to wield and as long as they are tall and wide as a child? Even Naruto wielded a sword as big as she is! But still, that didn't stop men from lusting after her and trying to peep on her. However...as innocent as she may seem...she isn't. Her childhood can do that to anyone.

She purposefully shows off...'accidentally' and 'innocently'.

And now...she would see if Kiba would like what he sees. This oughta be fun.

xxx

Konoha one night, when she was done with a mission some days later...she appeared in Kiba's room, wearing a white silk babydoll and waited for him to go up his room while preparing herself if Kiba wanted her body. She washed herself, so...and when he came into his room, his jaws dropped predictably with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

'N-N-N-Na-Na-Naruto?!' Kiba yelped with eyes popping out of its sockets as he saw her lying on his bed.

'Hi Kiba~! I'm gonna sleep with you tonight since my room is under renovations~' said Naruto cheerily. 'You wouldn't mind for a week, right?'

Kiba overloaded, so Naruto took pity on him and dragged him in his room with the now ginormous Akamaru and locked the door. 'Hey, snap out of it!'

'B-but aren't you in Fire Capital? What're you doing here?!' Kiba sputtered out.

'Like I said~' Naruto said impishly in a child-like manner, 'My room's under renovation and the paint hurts my nose, so I'll be sleeping with you every night for a week while a jutsu will take me back home in the mornings~!' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I'm sure we'll fit on the bed together!' Kiba sighed before grinning.

'Sure.' he said before hugging her and smelled her. 'Dang, I missed you.'

'I miss you guys too but I really want out of here.' Naruto sighed as Kiba's face was at the base of her neck. 'The Daimyo offered me a job and I took it.'

'I can't blame you to be honest.' said Kiba as they sat down on the bed. But when they sat down...Kiba's eyes nearly-popped again. When Naruto sat down, the small skirt of her babydoll went up, revealing that she's not wearing anything down there. 'N-no panties?!'

'I sleep in commando.' Naruto smiled to his freak-out. 'Sleeping with tight panties are so uncomfortable, bad enough I have to wear them during the day.' she said as she lied down. 'Come on, nighty-night!'

Kiba wondered if he could sleep with those thoughts in his head. One of his best friends and pack grew up one hell of a bombshell who apparently, threw modesty into the trash can!


	15. One's Dilemma

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

One's Dilemma

That next morning...

Kiba woke up to something warm. Does his pillow rise and fall? He went back to sleep when said pillow moved sideways, pulling downwards and now he no longer felt fabric. He felt soft _skin_. "SKIN?!" he got up to see that it was no dream. Naruto is actually sleeping with him on his bed and she was fast asleep, curled up like a cat when she turned. However, her movement caused her skirt to go up and Kiba remembered that _she doesn't wear panties_. He practically had a nosebleed on the spot when for the first time in his life, he saw the 'mystery area' of girls. The best part? She was fair-skinned down there and looked like a pair of lips sideways. Beautiful in a strange way. He went to sniff her down there...she smelled good too but for some reason, the more he looked at it, Kiba Jr. stiffens and felt really hard...and his mind wanted to do more than 'just look'.

Being a man, he did just that. He used his fingers to part her folds to see her inner, baby-pink folds, and started licking.

'You know...' Kiba got startled and was horrified that he got caught. 'If you wanted to play with me, you could have just said so sooner.' said Naruto in amusement as she spread her legs for him. Kiba gaped at how freely she was offering herself to him. Normally, any man would be dead by now.

'Y-you mean you don't mind?' Kiba blinked incredulously.

'Nope. I'm your Beta remember?' Naruto chuckled as she sat up. 'But you'll play with me tonight because I have to go home to work.' she said as she kissed him. 'You better know how by then or I'll be mad!' and she turned to dust before he could say anything.

'...damn...now how do I deal with this?' he whimpered as his hard-on is so hard he had to jack off to relieve himself. What a way to start the day!

xxx

The Castle...the bathrooms...

Naruto blushed as she could still feel Kiba's tongue in her pussy. 'Wow...that's the first time someone did that to me...' she thought excitedly with a blush and got excited. Granted, she studied how a couple does it but feeling the real thing is another story entirely. Why she offered herself to Kiba is because Kiba thinks like a dog and she knew he'd sniff her down there before licking her. It was arousing and normal men won't sniff, they'd start licking right away.

After bathing, she went to eat breakfast before going to work. She uses her magic to help her out in her work that enables her to easily find her targets. So far, nothing wrong in the castle and no attempts to poison so far. She DID a thorough job in the last few months after all. Heheh. And she terrified everyone with her efficiency and her boss is very happy with her. He would retire soon with his heir taking over now that he got too old for the job and just wanted a vacation for the rest of his senior days. However, she got a surprise letter from the Hokage.

_Naru-chan,_

_About Jiraiya spying on you, well I asked him to because_  
_I wanted to know how are you doing or if you're living a_  
_good life in the Capital. How is it different from Konoha,_  
_something like that. From what I gather, you're living the_  
_normal life you wished but horrifyingly efficient with your_  
_job enough to impress my ANBU Captains. Why did you_  
_hide your skills...oh, I forgot, the sabotaging. I made sure_  
_to make examples out of them after I told everyone the_  
_complete truth about you. And it's about time I tell you_  
_about your parents as well now that you're strong and_  
_powerful enough._

Follow information about her parents, and why the Hokage waited for this long is because she knows what he knows. Her father made a shitload of enemies and her mother from a famous and feared clan. And if word leaks that she's the offspring of these two, she'll put up with more than just the village. And it was hard enough to keep them off her as it is, he didn't want foreigners into the mix. That, and about the organization Akatsuki he heard about and feared for her safety. Sighing, she burned the letter with a Fira before scowling. He waited THIS long to tell her. Did he seriously think she'll brag just who 'made' her? Nobody will believe her anyway!

She would never know the truth, if she hadn't drank that mako out of hunger. She would still crave for answers and still be the idiot she used to be. Gnashing her teeth irritably, she also knew of Akatsuki, who's who in it and who's running it. She knew long ago. And she's surprised that not a member showed up three years ago. Is there a reason why they didn't try to get her in the Capital? Or is it because they don't know enough about her as she practically catches and kills any spies? Ohohoho! That, and she has a barrier over the castle and the city using Fuinjutsu, a barrier per location. Anyone she doesn't know who comes in, will be dealt with...immediately after all.

She however, got an emergency call from Shelke who showed up at her post.

'Shelke-neesan?' Naruto asked as the redhead showed up before her.

'Naruto, time for you to take a job from us.' said Shelke as Naruto perked up as Shelke gave her a data materia. 'It'll take a while, so I will temporarily take over your post.'

'OK. I'll tell Daimyo-sama first.' said Naruto as she vanished. Shelke also vanished. Naruto materialized in the Daimyo's Office. 'Kurusugawa-dono.'

'Is something of importance, Naruto-chan?' the elderly Daimyo asked her.

'Akatsuki is on the move.' said Naruto as the Daimyo's eyes sharpened. He knew of the organization through Naruto's connections. 'Shelke-neesan asked me to handle a problem so she will be temporarily taking over my post.'

'Very well.' said the elderly Daimyo. 'After this, how about you spend time with my son for a bit?' he said. 'You should get to know each other as you will be serving him soon. I'll be retiring in a few months, so I'm just fixing loose ends here.'

'Hummm...so is your heir somewhat like you though?' Naruto wondered aloud. 'I hope he's strong and not easily bent by the council into becoming their yes-man. The Hokage was like that.' the Daimyo scoffed. Ohhhh he knows that one. Hiruzen may be a great, powerfully-skilled ninja, but he greatly lacked in charisma and savvy in politics unlike his successor, hence the many problems he is now facing.

I wouldn't choose him if he's that weak in the first place.' the elderly daimyo chuckled. 'A daimyo's job requires quite, the steel balls. And time and again, I have to remind them their jobs as my advisors, not my naggers into pushing me to do what they want. I take what's best for politics, economy and the people, not what's best for these fools who just wanted to benefit themselves. Now then, where is Shelke?'

Said girl who appeared as a woman through Synaptic Net Dive showed up. 'We'll have a chat young lady. Naruto, dismissed.' Naruto vanished in her crystal dust fashion, leaving Shelke to the Daimyo.

xxx

In her room, Naruto absorbed the details of her mission from the Data Materia. Her mission is to rescue Sabaku no Gaara from Akatsuki Members, Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori. They're headed for River Country so she'll just have to get ahead of them. Genesis had predicted the path they'll take, so she'll wait for them there, while enjoying her barrels of meat buns and carry breads to sustain herself. She waited for a good three days until they came. They're here. She materialized her sword, Prussian Cleaver. It wouldn't do for these guys to know that she can do a simple thing as summoning now...

'Hey look, Sasori-danna, there's a cute girl with a barrel of Nikuman I think?' Deidara whistled as they watched the blonde girl eat some with gusto. 'I want some, I haven't eaten in three days!' he complained.

'Why can't you just wait after the sealing?' said Sasori irritably. 'We'll be late.'

'No offense Sasori-danna but I'm a living human who needs food. Un.' Deidara grumbled as his stomach grumbled. 'And the sealing takes three days!' he moaned unhappily. 'You want me to get ulcer?!'

'Grr...fine! Hurry up then!' Sasori grunted as Deidara whooped and jumped off his clay bird and happily marched to where the girl is. Meanwhile, Sasori was thinking. "Why would a girl and a food barrel be all the way out here and not a village?" he wondered when as he watched Deidara go to the girl asking loudly for some food, he was bisected in half. 'Nani?!'

'I was waiting for you...Akatsuki.' the girl giggled as the barrel vanished, and she stood up, now with a sword in hand. 'That was too easy...my niisans and neesan were much better than this and you call yourselves S-class?' she laughed mockingly. Sasori got ready for this.

'Hmph, I'm not like Deidara!' Sasori growled. Deidara got too careless due to his hunger.

'Say that when you win.' said Naruto dismissively as the two shinobi fought. Weapon against weapon as Sasori has lots in his disposal, and Naruto has her sword that also works as a shield due to its width. She managed to destroy his first body and then the real Sasori came out. A youthful young man with messy red hair...and this is when it gets tricky. He brought out a shitload of human puppets for her to deal with using magic since they were using jutsu on her! She used high-level non-elemental magic that the battle got the attention of Gaara's pursuers, and the Konoha ninja sent to aid in the retrieval of Gaara and this is what they saw.

Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Temari and Chiyo stared, gobsmacked at the battle before their eyes. 'N-Naruto?!' Kakashi's jaws dropped.

'What's she doing here?!' Hinata gasped. 'Moreover, she got here before we did?!'

'Maybe we should do something about Gaara first.' said Shino as he pushed up his glasses. 'We can admire their battle later but for now, we have to get him out of that clay bird without exploding.' he said as his eyes fell on the clay bird wherein its rolled-up tail kept the unconscious redhead captive.

'That's true...so Neji, Hinata, stop the chakra flow of the jutsu to the tail so we can safely sever the tail and free Gaara.' Gai instructed, being familiar with Hyuuga techniques as the cousins set to work, while the others could only watch the battle with awe and disbelief. Soon, Naruto managed to defeat Sasori with rapidly regenerating injuries on her part.

'Hooo...that was tiring...' Naruto sighed as she landed while twirling her huge sword before putting it on her back before her feet made contact with terra firma into a kneeling position. 'I really hate that...huh?' she blinked as she stood up, finally noticing company. 'What're you doing here?' they all sweatdropped.

'We're supposed to rescue Gaara so what're YOU doing here?' Sasuke asked her as all men present tried hard not to blush, considering her outfit of choice. She has an impressive figure and wasn't afraid to show it off.

'I got a tip off that Akatsuki is here and I'm here to kill whoever's here.' Naruto shrugged. 'Job done so I'm leaving with their bounties.' she said as she went to the bodies for sealing.

'Naruto, can you come with us to Suna because...we have to include you in our reports?' said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto thought about this for a bit.

'I suppose. After this job my schedule's free anyway.' Naruto shrugged. So she joined them and she watched the Hyuugas get Gaara out of his trappings without getting blown up, or all three of them are toast. Frankly, she can just use the 'Exit' spell but she preferred seeing them suffer. That and she didn't want to reveal too much about her abilities. It took a good two more hours before they did it. Next was making sure Gaara is OK. Gaara is somewhat-OK. Just a bad case of chakra depletion he'll be conked out for a bit.

'This isn't good...' said Chiyo as she shook her head. 'Incase there are more where they came from, we need him awake because he's easy picking this way.'

'Then its my turn then.' said Naruto as she stepped up to Gaara and took out a glass bottle containing clear, blue-colored liquid. She opened his mouth and poured it in while carefully tilting his head so it doesn't go down the wrong pipe. Gaara quickly woke up from that.

'Wha-?'

'Rise and shine red.' said Naruto as Gaara sat up. 'You nearly met your maker.' Gaara growled at this.

'I got careless...I was never careless!' he swore. When the Akatsuki came, he fought to protect Sunagakure and his life, but bombs were strategically placed by Deidara the bomber...he had no choice.

'Maa maa...everyone has their off days once in a while. Yours just happened to have lousy timing.' Naruto chuckled as she helped him up. 'Nobody's perfect but anyone can learn from mistakes.'

'Er...what did you make him drink?' Lee croaked out. 'I've never seen medicine that works so quick!'

'Let's just say it's a little pick-me-up but only a person in severe chakra depletion case and unconscious can drink it safely and be restored to full energy. If a healthy person like us drinks it, it's like giving a child with a severe case of ADHD a dose of Mitsu no Kuni's strongest espresso flavored with Suihachi honey from said country ten times over...we'll be bouncing on walls in hyperness and be a general nuisance until we run out of gas.' Naruto explained. The people surrounding her paled and did not want to imagine that prospect.

Tenten, Neji and Kakashi would not want such thing to be consumed by a certain duo either.

'I don't know who you are but thank you for your help nonetheless.' Gaara thanked her. Naruto sweatdropped. He forgot her?!

'Oy oy...oh well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto smiled before going on ahead. 'It's your turn to do your job, Vincent-niisan!' she called out as a black and red form of energy appeared before the shinobi and materialized as a man with long, messy black hair, pale skin, glowing red eyes and sharp features. He wore a tattered red cloak, black combat suit, pointy, metal shoes and a metal gauntlet on his left arm. He was 6'0 tall.

'Do all people you know have glowing eyes?' Kakashi wondered aloud. 'First it's Cloud, then Angeal and now this one?'

'Moreover, what is he here for?' Temari asked Naruto who beamed.

'Oh, he'll do a little something. Security if you will.' she said as Vincent walked towards Gaara who was wary of him.

'Worry not, boy.' his voice was finely deep, guttural voice. 'I am here to fix you a bit. Although this'll hurt a little. Think a bad stomachache after you ate a month-old unrefrigerated pie or something.' a lot of people wore grossed-out expressions.

'Like anyone's dumb enough to eat a month-old unrefrigerated pie...' Neji muttered wryly. Vincent placed a hand on Gaara's seal and Chiyo, Temari and Gaara gasped as he knew where its located even without stripping him. Purplish black energy pooled in Vincent's hands as Gaara gasped out in pain. Soon, Vincent pulled out a red glass ball with the very picture of Shukaku in it, and gave it to Gaara who was clutching his stomach as he hardly experienced stomach pains before.

'How you use him is now up to you.' said Vincent. 'You can absorb him back in your body if you like but the fact is, he'll never be free from his new...position. Even if Akatsuki catches you again and manages to extract him, you will not die.' he then turned to Naruto. 'Naruto, Genesis is asking that you need to see him soon. You know what exactly will happen if you stay the way you are. You're having a hard time recently...right?' Naruto flinched at this while concerned eyes glanced at Vincent.

'W-what're you talking about?' Hinata asked him nervously.

'...when we did the same thing to her similar to Gaara...it turns out that the seal has two more beings to seal within her.' Vincent told them. 'We learned that her parents sealed avatars of themselves within her so in the event that her seal weakens, one of them will manifest to fix it, and then they would disappear after their purpose is done.' jaws dropped from the revelation while Naruto remained silent. 'After sealing Kurama into crystal just as I had done with Shukaku, the memories of her parents flooded into her, enabling her to watch them at a third-person's view. However, two people with 22 years' worth of memories squeezing in with Naruto's 15 years' worth poses a great risk to her sanity. She knew that but she wanted to stay the way she is, in order to see what her parents are like.' That was half-truth and half-lie. There's no way Vincent would tell them how the hell that happened. 'She wanted to hang on until she's about to lose it.'

'I won't lose myself just yet Vincent.' Naruto insisted. 'I'm strong!'

'Genesis knows better...especially since he's the best out of us regarding cases like this.' Vincent quipped with a soft smile. 'I know you want to hang on to those memories but at this rate...you will lose yourself and your mind. The worst case scenario is either your mind shattering along with the avatars of your family...or you'll develop split-personalities you cannot control who are not even your parents. Genesis will come soon whether you like it or not. If he showed up, you know that you're almost there.' before Naruto could retort, Vincent vanished the way he came. Naruto shook at this.

'...for how long were you like that?' Kakashi asked her anxiously.

'Three years...starting after I went back to Tazuna's house, a changed person.' that long?! 'I was able to watch as many times as I liked. My father who's a fearsome, competent Hokage that those bastards at the council could not take advantage of but a wimpy, whipped husband at home and my mother who's a fearsome kunoichi with a temper to match...down to the sealing 15 years ago. I wanted to watch it again and again...that I was loved. For many years I believed I was abandoned after all.'


	16. Surrendering a Treasure

Uzumaki Naruto found a small spring of glowing, greenish blue liquid in a cave at Wave Country while out exploring. Thinking it's some plant nectar, she drank it and a world of pain and soon, power and knowledge followed. She just drank the Lifestream itself! FFVII X-Over SOLDIER Type!Fem!Naruto

* * *

Surrendering a Treasure

Sometime later after that revelation...the party camped out by the river, considering it's twilight already and traveling at night is foolish.

Naruto was using a bird to deliver messages for her and that was how Sasuke found her. 'Naruto.' Naruto turned to look at her ex-sensei Kakashi.

'What is it?'

'Why did you never say a thing about sensei and Kushina-san sealed in you?' Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Why should I tell you when you never told me what I wanted to know all these years?' she scoffed. 'And don't feed me the bullshit that I'm too young or something. Considering what Konoha thinks of me, you seriously think they'll believe me? I would have kept that information for myself, happy that at least I have something.' she said bitterly. 'Which leads to the question 'why, should I trust you'?' Kakashi looked ashamed at that. He lost her trust since they became a team, and was happy enough to leave for Asuma's Team.

'You've really hated Konoha for a long time now huh?' he said softly. He honestly could not blame her. The 'us included' was unsaid but it was there.

'Bing-bong~! You win first prize!' Naruto sneered distastefully while still managing to look child-like in her expressions. 'If father knew how his beloved village treated me through some precog jutsu before attempting to seal Kurama in me...would he have bothered saving it if he sees that they made my life a living hell?' laughing, she walked back to the camp. Kakashi's heart broke. Kakashi had things planned out. After the deaths of his sensei and his wife, he would look after Naruto but just looking at her brought up painful memories he really never got to it. Her father was like his foster father after his own died. He loved his mentor and losing him was too much. But he forgot to take into account that while he got to know and be cared for by parents, Naruto never had that luxury. She never once tasted the embrace of a father or mother unlike he did. No home to go back to and nobody to welcome her home.

Kakashi felt like a total heel. He was too busy thinking about himself to see that he's not the only one who lost precious things.

A floating eye was by the trees. At the camp, Gaara watched what transpired and heard every word. He had his eye follow Naruto...he had learned about her from Temari again since he completely forgot about her though...a Jinchuuriki like himself and what happened to her that led to a whole village's punishment.

xxx

By the river...

Naruto rested there away from the camp, unable to stand the presence of the Konoha ninja. She wished that at least her friends were here to make things somehow bearable. Even worse...she's feeling headaches recently and there are times that she's experiencing blanks in her memory...and there are times that she's losing it...

xxx

Somewhere in Lucrecia's Cave...

Genesis, Angeal and Vincent watched through the crystal ball to see their young ward struggling by the riverbank.

'Genesis, she's...' Angeal gasped. He had known of what's happening to her after getting sufficiently filled in what happened to her on the day she drank mako. Genesis swore profanity before disappearing in a flurry of feathers. And at the riverbank, he found her suffering quite the headaches.

'Naruto!' Genesis cried as he landed near her, his black wing folding upon getting onto the ground. 'Mattaku, it's starting!' he picked her up.

'N-nii...san...?' Naruto gasped out weakly with a pained expression while clinging to Genesis' duster.

'Naruto, I know it will be hard but do your best because I need your utmost, best cooperation.' Genesis urged her while hugging the girl. 'Mentally focus on YOUR mind. Separate your mind and memories from everything else. Little by little, I will extract the memories of your parents into Data Materia. Until then, focus until I say so!' he felt the girl nod against his jumper and he set to work.

Meanwhile, at the camp...Gaara stood up and walked away. 'Gaara?' Temari called out.

'A winged man is with Naruto.' he said.

'Winged...man?' the others followed Gaara and he led them to the river to see Naruto being cradled by a rather beautiful man with red hair in a red duster and gloves, and just like Vincent he wore black underneath. But unlike Vincent, he has a black, left wing. And like others and Naruto, he too, sported glowing, blue eyes, meaning, he's a friend of hers. Soon, he took out a ball-shaped light the size of a fortune-teller's crystal ball before it became a locket. The shinobi wondered how the hell he did that.

'Little one, you did well.' Genesis smiled as Naruto opened her eyes. 'Cloud and Angeal trained you well if your concentration level is so high.'

'Niisan...' Naruto gasped out tiredly with a pained, weak smile. Naruto called him Niisan and snuggled into his body. Genesis found it endearing coming from her. To the others, they were surprised that she affectionately called this handsome stranger 'brother'. Sasuke, given his past cringed at that word. To Kakashi, he glared at Genesis. If only he hadn't blundered, it should have been him she would affectionately call brother! He felt the proverbial knife stab into him and twist because that's exactly how he feels. He was jealous of these glowy-eyed men who earned her familial love.

'Sleep for now and heal.' Genesis put her to sleep with magic and her pained expression changed to peace. He then put her down on the grass and cast Barrier and Shell before stretching his wing, taking to the skies, and flew away. Genesis was never social to strangers after all. The others watched him fly away.

'That guy seriously flew away...' Sasuke croaked out. 'With just one wing? Don't you normally need _two_?'

'And he did it with one wing...the wingspan probably compensated for the lack of other wing.' Neji mused thoughtfully. 'However...what do we do about those?' his eyes fell on the blue barrier that has a pink barrier over it. He tried Jyuuken to make it disappear but no effect at all.

'Looks like those barriers will not disappear until she wakes.' Chiyo sighed. 'We can safely leave her here if not even a Hyuuga can destroy the barriers.' they went back to camp to rest. Some hours later...that was how Zetsu found her. He was sent to investigate why Sasori and Deidara are so late. He found one hell of a battle zone full of weapons and wrecked puppets...then a group of Konoha ninjas and two Suna ninjas surrounding Gaara as they rested in their camp. He proceeded to look for the bodies before concluding that they were sealed and he found Naruto not far from the camp, protected by barriers. However...due to lack of whisker marks and the seal on her stomach which was her tell-tale sign of what she is, Zetsu did not recognize her and thought she's simply some sleeping kunoichi. As much as he wanted to eat her, he could not get past her barriers. Sighing gloomily about the loss of a snack, he continued looking for his comrades' bodies for disposal and bring back the rings...

xxx

Next day...

Naruto woke up and when she did, the two barriers over her disappeared. She found a locket on her chest and when she picked it up, it opened to reveal pictures of her parents inside containing a small materia above the photo. She accessed the materia to see that it has the memories and she could watch it as long as she liked. Smiling fondly at the locket, she wore it around her waist like a belt before taking out her barrel of nikuman and took two for breakfast...for now. She can make it up in Suna later. She traveled with the ninjas because her word is needed, considering she's the one who beat Gaara's kidnappers all by herself. She killed Deidara with ease because he was 'distracted by the sexy' while she had LOADS of trouble with Sasori who embodied the words 'one-man army' due to loads and loads of puppets he has in his scrolls, fully equipped, and some can use jutsu. He even whipped out a few puppets with some Sharingan eyes to Sasuke's horror, and the Sandaime Kazekage to the Suna Council's horror as said man's disappearance triggered a war. She had to take out Sasori's er...puppet corpse and took out numerous scrolls. Some were puppets, and some were clearly humans preserved and turned into puppets. Chiyo even recognized a young man's body named Komushi who was once her grandson's friend.

Needless to say, they had to sort out the human puppets on who belongs to what village to claim puppets. Sasuke was quick to claim corpses of his relatives for proper cremation. Kakashi and Gai also claimed the puppets of ninja from Konoha they recognized whether nukenin or not. It's one nasty affair. Question is, how do they tell other villages without launching a Fourth Shinobi World War...? There's potential!

Naruto suggested that they should burn the foreign corpses, and take this secret to their graves. Becaues if they offer bodies back, the others will think, 'what, you'll give us back the bodies after stealing our secrets?' That will piss off other Kage and village leaders enough to launch a war with Sunagakure on the receiving end even if Sasori, a nukenin did the killing. Suna would still take the fallout. Nobody liked the idea of war...they agreed with a shudder.

Later, on the streets...in a restaurant, a lot of people are staring in horror at a particular table that has a towering stack of soup bowls and rice bowls, and plates of dishes. That, and a blonde, skinny girl is eating it all without getting bloated at all! Where is she _putting_ all that food?! The shinobi who were customers were also on guard since she might be a Runner, until they saw her Fire Guardian Insignia meaning there's no way she'll commit a crime while in her position. When the bill that was two feet long came at a whopping 644.926 ryou, she paid on the spot before leaving. Her job apparently made her rich. And her stay there was an article on Suna's newspapers the next day.

xxx

Konoha...Kiba's house...

Kiba wondered why he never saw Naruto for six days straight since that day. He figured it might be because she has a mission or something. He sighed when he came up to his room that night...she was there again, this time, in a bathrobe ending right at her hips and she looked like fresh from the baths. Even brushing her hair in fact while sitting on his bed. 'Naruto!' he whispered as he locked his doors and eagerly strode to his bed to wrap his arms around her and started smelling her. 'What took you?' he purred as he stared licking the shell of her left ear, causing her to blush and his embrace was getting tighter, pulling her close to him and she slightly moaned at the warm, tight embrace.

'Akatsuki.' Kiba stiffened. 'Apparently, a pair is heading to River Country for a job, I'm sent to terminate and to my surprise, they have Gaara captive.' she explained as she widened her robe on purpose for him to see more of her chest, which he greatly appreciated as his hands started wandering where they shouldn't, causing her to pant shallowly, slowly getting turned on when he started massaging her, tilting her head upwards, showing more of her neck that Kiba took the chance to move from her ear to ner neck, sucking the flesh hungrily, and eager to leave marks. 'Kiba, due to my case, I heal quick so giving me hickeys is pointless.' she giggled in amusement.

'Oh? Then what am I supposed to do?' Kiba pouted at her while his hands played with her full, shapely breasts that easily fit his hands.

'Play with me.' Naruto smiled. 'Only my friends have the right to play with me...like this. But you get to have my virginity, OK?' she chirped as Kiba went feral on her and kissed her hungrily and lustfully. Ohhh he'll enjoy popping her cherry very much...he kissed her senseless, and kissed every part of her body, until he finally reached her folds. He only got one lick last time...not this time. He devoured her, making her moan in arousal and pleasure. To Kiba, she tasted sweet and tangy as she started to get wet, and he could taste her juice flowing out of her the more horny she gets...evident with her pushing her opening harder against his face in wanton need and lust. The more she pushed, the more his mouth violated her down there, even going as far as shoving his tongue inside her that made her nuts, and came into his mouth with Kiba greedily lapping it all up. He could see her quivering from orgasm and she's quite, ripe for the picking now. She's wet meaning he can plunge in with no trouble at all! Lucky! He unzipped his pants and took out his weeping boner and what he wanted right now is to pound her senseless, and fill her with his seed.

He positioned himself between her conveniently open legs, his eyes eyeing her arousal. Licking his lips in greed, he plunged into her, down to the hilt causing her to gasp, and he could feel the 'rip' and smell blood. But that didn't matter. He pounded her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and he leaned closer to her naked body and she wrapped her arms around him, encouraging him to do more.

Ohhh yes he did just that. He kept on pounding and the two of them came into each other, and still went at it, and Kiba took turns hungrily kissing her mouth, her neck and her breasts. He took her in many ways possible, just to cement his claim. His length never left her soaking core where it seeps their combined juices and blood together, and these substances were all over their thighs by now. But none of them cared. The kissing, fondling and thrusting continued well into late at night, along with their gasps, moans and grunts...

Tsume and Hana did not sleep that night, and so do their dogs who whimpered and groaned in annoyance.


End file.
